The World as I see It
by givemeastory
Summary: Quinn Fabray moves to Lima, Ohio to live with her Uncle Burt and cousin Kurt after tragedy strikes. How will she find herself within the confines of this small town?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the start of a story that I've been thinking of for awhile now. If anyone of you have come from my other stories I'm sorry for abandoning them. I hope to be more productive with this one and if inspiration strikes, maybe I will continue those as well. Here is the first chapter. Feedback is always appreciated. Enjoy!**

"Ticket miss?"

"Oh yes sure. Here it is."

"Los Angeles to Lima, Ohio? That is easily the strangest trip I have ever seen. And I have been working here for thirty years."

"Yeah, you're telling me."

The flight attendant gave the girl her ticket stub back with a sad smile.

"Enjoy your flight."

Quinn couldn't recall the last time she had ever enjoyed something. In reality it had only been a month since the accident, but she felt as if she had been living with this pain her entire life. To makes matters even worse she was being forced to move across the country.

Burt Hummel was her mother's brother. Quinn tried to remember the last time she had spoken with his family, but could only recall a family reunion that happened at least ten years ago. She remembered running around outside with Burt's son Kurt. He was being picked on by some random kids at the park, so Quinn took it as her responsibility to shove dirt in the bully's face.

After all those years she began to wonder why it took until now to question why she hadn't kept in touch with Kurt. The recent turn of events seemed to point towards life's karmic revenge on the situation. Breathing a heavy sigh, Quinn took the next couple hours as an opportunity to get some much needed sleep.

#%$#%$#%$#%$

"Sorry to wake you Miss, but the plane has landed."

Quinn woke from her heavy sleep, completely unaware of where she was. One glance out the window confirmed that her nightmare had come true. She was in Lima, Ohio.

Compared to LAX, the Lima airport would be classified as deserted. Her watch revealed that they had landed a little earlier than expected. She took a seat on one of the benches, not even bothering to locate her bags. Quinn placed her head in her hands and tried to hold back the tears she knew were bound to fall at any moment. She was able to calm herself down by practicing the breathing techniques administered by her therapist. However this left her unaware to the two approaching figures.

"Quinn?"

She looked up and was meet with two male figures. One was dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt, complete with a beat up baseball cap covering his head. The second was adorned with a get up that she thought could only be pulled off by someone in a fashion magazine. However the boy did a good job at carrying out the outfit.

"Hey Quinn. Wow you've really grown up since the last time I've seen you. What's it been, ten years?"

"Uhm he-hello Burt. Kurt. It's nice to see you both."

Both men gave Quinn a welcoming smile. She could feel some of the tension starting to ease off, but the unshed tears were still threatening to fall. Kurt had a sense of the situation and decided to get the girl out of the musty airport.

"Well let's go get your bags and head on home."

#%$#%$#%$#%$

"Carol should have dinner almost ready when we get home."

"I'm sorry, but who is Carol?"

At the mention of this woman's name Burt's face lit up. Kurt noticed his father's change in expression and smiled as well.

"She is my dad's girlfriend. I know you may be thinking that it could potentially be an awkward situation, but Carol is the sweetest woman I have ever met. I actually set dad up with her. You see her son Finn is in my grade so at a parent teacher conference I introduced the two lone soles. It was love at first sight."

"Kurt likes to take all of the credit, but I still have all my game."

Quinn laughed at the joke, but was met with the serious face of Burt Hummel in the mirror.

"Dad stop. You're scaring her."

"Oh no it's okay. I remember some of the stories my mom told me about you in high school."

The car immediately went silent at the mention of Judy Fabray. Quinn focused her attention out the window, willing the tears to go away. Burt cleared his throat and laughed.

"I was a major stud."

"Dad you are so embarrassing."

The car turned pulled into a driveway, where Quinn spotted two more cars. "Looks like everyone is here!" Kurt jumped out of the car and skipped into the house.

"Everyone?"

"He means Blaine and Rachel." Quinn still held a confused expression that seemed to go unnoticed by Burt. "We can grab your bags later. Let's go inside."

Upon entrance into the home, Quinn's nose was assaulted by a delicious smell. "Now you know how I feel in love so quickly." Burt gave a wink and walked into the kitchen. Quinn followed her uncle down the hallway.

She stood awkwardly in the doorway while Burt, Kurt and the woman she assumed to be Carol exchanged hello's.

"And is this the lovely Quinn I have been hearing so much about?" Quinn smiled politely and walked over to shake the woman's hand. Without warning the older woman pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry if that was a little forward, but you'll learn quickly that I am all about the sentimental things." Both of the men in the kitchen laughed.

"Kurt why don't you take Quinn down to the basement with the others while we finish dinner." Complying with Carol's request, Kurt ushered Quinn out of the kitchen. In Quinn's opinion everything seemed to be happening a little bit too fast, but she was glad to be accepted into this family. Kurt stopped abruptly in the hallway and spun around. Again Quinn was pulled into a random hug.

Kurt pulled back and looked into the face of his cousin's. "I know we aren't close, but you are part of this family now. My dad and I are so happy to have you living with us. We are here if you ever need to talk. I know Lima isn't LA, but it will grow on you."

Quinn was pretty much speechless at this point. She nodded and smiled. "You don't say much do you?"

"Sorry this is all just so much to take in. Thank you for it all."

Kurt gave her a second hug and pulled back still holding her hand. "So who is downstairs?"

"I mentioned Finn earlier, but just to reiterate he is Carol's son. Rachel is Finn's girlfriend. And Blaine is my…boy friend." Kurt waited to see any change in expression on Quinn's face. She noticed his hesitance and smiled.

"He better be out of this world to be dating someone as admirable as you."

Kurt's smile covered his entire face. "You won't be disappointed."

#%$#%$#%$#%$

"Rachel just pick a song already. We have been waiting for like twenty minutes."

"You cannot rush a process such as song selection Finn."

"Seriously, you two are worse than the couple in the romantic comedy Kurt and I watched the other day."

"You told me you liked that movie Blaine!" Kurt said, announcing his presence in the room. All heads turned to look at the boy. "I did, I did. However there were moments when the arguments were based on something so little. It drove me crazy."

"Are you insinuating that choosing a song is a small matter?"

"Now you're just being ridiculous Rachel." She threw Finn a sharp glare. Quinn once again stood awkwardly in the background, waiting to be noticed.

"Who's your friend Kurt?" Blaine asked, turning everyone's attention on the blond.

"This is my cousin Quinn. She's going to be staying with us for awhile." Quinn smiled and gave a small wave to her new acquaintances.

"Well hello Quinn and welcome to Lima." Blaine was the first to approach her and extend a hand to shake.

"Thanks, it's great to be here." She tried not to say it sarcastically, but failed. Quinn could feel her cheeks burning from the sudden attention. Kurt placed his arm around her shoulder and gave her a squeeze. "Now let's get back to this song selection process."

Quinn found a place on the couch next to Finn and watched the madness unfold between Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel.

"Are they always like this?"

"There isn't a moment in time when one of them isn't giving an impromptu performance. Don't get me wrong, I love to sing. But this is their life. I'm Finn by the way."

Quinn laughed, "Yes I've heard about you."

"Wait you have? From who? Don't listen to Santana or Brittany or if we are naming names, my mom."

"Don't worry, no one dished any dirt. Burt only informed me of your mother's relationship with him. I think it's all very sweet."

"Burt is a great man. My dad passed away when I was young, so having him in my life has really turned things around."

Quinn felt her throat beginning to close up but fought back the tears once more. Finn noticed a change in her behavior and figured it was best not to question it. "So I'm guessing you will be at McKinley this year?"

"A girl has to get an education somehow. I'll be a junior. What year are you?"

"Same. We all are. Well except for Blaine. He is only a sophomore."

"Funny I would've guessed he was the oldest one."

"It's the hair gel."

"I heard that Hudson!"

They both burst into laughter on the couch. Quinn was beginning to lose the shell she had built around herself and it felt great. "You mentioned you liked to sing. You definitely don't seem like the theatre type."

"Well I'm not. I joined Glee club sophomore year to help my Spanish teacher out and feel in love with it." At this moment he glanced over to Rachel and smiled.

"How long have you been dating?"

"Almost a year. We had a rocky start, but now we are sailing smoothly. Rachel is the greatest. I'm sure you guys will become great friends." Finn and Quinn continued some more small talk. They were al interrupted by Carol's call for dinner.

#%$#%$#%$#%$

"Are you guys excited for your first day of school tomorrow?"

A collective groan was displayed among the table. Burt interrupted the discontent, "Oh come on, high school was a lot of fun." No one was willing to give Burt any satisfaction by agreeing with him.

"Well you all must be excited for Glee to start back up again. Am I right?" Now he was able to grind some positive remarks from the adolescents at the table.

"This is going to be our year," Finn said with a lot of pride in his voice. Kurt and Blaine nodded their heads in agreement. Rachel stayed quiet on her side of the table. "I'm not so sure about that."

"Why Rachel?"

"I heard Matt transferred over the summer, so we are in desperate need of new members."

"We have plenty of time to recruit new members," Blaine said hopefully.

"You're forgetting one thing," Rachel interjected. "What's that?"

"It's GLEE club. No one wants to join. Do you not remember the copious amounts of slushies we received throughout the course of last year?"

The three other teens at the table inwardly cringed at the thought of the frozen beverage. "I'm sure you kids will find someone. I mean look at Finn. Football player turned singer. It can happen."

Throughout the entire conversation, Quinn stayed quiet, pushing some food around on her plate. She could remember how she used to love to sing and dance. It all stopped a couple years ago, after the first incident occurred. As if her mind was being read Kurt cut in, "Wait a second. Dad didn't you show me some YouTube clips of Quinn performing with her school's chorus?"

Quinn almost shot up from the table. "Oh that's right! Do you still sing Quinn?"

"I-uh-well-um," she was interrupted by Kurt, "You were so good! Please audition for Glee club."

Quinn didn't know what to say. This was not something she was willing to go back to. It hurt to just think about singing again. Finn noticed the tension washing over Quinn's face.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. Just a thought."

Quinn smiled at his attempt to save her. She glanced around the table and agreed to think about it. However there would not be too much thinking going on.

The rest of dinner passed without incidence. Blaine left shortly after, taking Rachel home as well. Carol and Finn both stayed to clean up the meal, but were gone after the dishes were taken care of. Kurt helped Quinn bring her bags in from the car and showed her to her room. He let her get settled before checking back in an hour.

"How do you like it?"

"It's very nice. Thank you again."

"You're very welcome. I wanted to apologize for dinner. I don't want to push you into anything that you don't want to do."

"Thanks Kurt, it's just I haven't sang in awhile." He understood the implications in her voice and pulled her in for another hug. Carol wasn't kidding when she said this family was sentimental. "Like I said before, I'm here whenever you want to talk about it."

Quinn didn't realize she was crying until she felt the wetness on Kurt's shirt. "Oh no I'm sorry."

He pulled her back in and rubbed her back. "It's okay. That's what I'm here for. I can stay but I think you should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow." Quinn gave him one last squeeze.

"I think I'm going to like it here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thank you all so much for the reviews and comments. I'm glad you liked the first chapter of this story. I hope to continue to update consistently. Enjoy!**

Quinn didn't like to talk about her past. She hoped that this new life would help her forget. On the drive to school, Kurt was still pushing her on the singing agenda.

"Come on Quinn, you have to admit that you are an amazing singer. It runs in our genes!" Quinn brushed off his words and looked out the window. Lima was an extremely small and empty town. Nothing like the streets of LA. Kurt was continuing to ramble, but she didn't have it in her to tell him she simply wasn't interested in ever singing again.

The one sided conversation finally came to a halt as the car pulled into a parking space. "Here we are. William McKinley High School." Quinn picked her bag up off the floor and got out of the car. There were a few students hanging out in the parking lot, but most were making their way inside. Kurt waved to an African American girl accompanied by a boy in a wheelchair.

"Hey guys!" The couple approached Quinn and Kurt. "Yo Kurt and company. Can you believe summer is already over?" Surprisingly this was how the boy in the wheelchair said hello.

"It went by fast. Did you have a good one?"

"Nothing to brag about."

"Same. Enough about the summer, why don't you introduce us to your friend Kurt!" Mercedes finally broke the tension Quinn always felt when meeting new people.

"I'm always forgetting to do that. I'm sorry, this is my cousin Quinn. She is going to be staying with my family for awhile."

"Hello Quinn, I'm Mercedes and this is Artie."

"Yo girl nice to meet you."

Quinn smiled at both of them, "It's a pleasure meeting you all as well."

Before anymore conversation could occur, the warning bell went off. "Crap sorry Quinn. I forgot we still have to see Principal Figgins. Hey I'll see you guys in lunch!" Kurt grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her into the building.

#%$#%$#%$#%$

"I have a valid doctors note that states my condition and inability to participate in rigorous activities! How is that not a valid excuse?"

"I am sorry Miss Berry, but physical education is a requirement for all students. Besides preserving your vocal chords is not a medical condition."

"I'll have you know Jew nose that I suffered through ten years of physical exhaustion much worse than your scrawny body could ever handle."

Quinn stood by Kurt's side watching the verbal altercation take place within the principal's office. It seemed like there would be no end insight, that was until Rachel came storming out of the room without a single word.

"You'll get used to that."

"Porcelain and new blond, you're next!"

"And you'll get used to her as well."

Quinn followed Kurt into the office and took a seat among the two other adult figures in the room. "I don't mean to be rude Miss Sylvester but don't you have someone else to torture?"

"I stopped listening to you the moment you walked in the room, so I don't know what question just came out of your high pitched vocal chords."

"If you weren't listening then how did you know-"

"Enough enough Mr. Hummel! This is no way to introduce your cousin into the McKinley environment." Principal Figgins flipped through some papers on his desk and turned to Quinn, "Welcome to McKinley Miss Fabray. We are all very happy to have you with us here. I'm sure Kurt will help you get situated. These papers include you schedule and locker information. My door is always open if you have any questions."

Quinn thanked Figgins, but couldn't help but notice Sue's intense glare that had not left her since they walked into the room. She brushed it off and started to leave the room with Kurt. They made it into the hallway before being stopped by the older woman's boisterous voice.

"Hold on Porcelain, I'd like to have a word with your new unfortunate family member." Kurt gave Quinn a sympathetic glance and parted down the hallway. "How can I help you Miss Sylvester?"

"Let me make this clear to you. I don't say this often or ever actually, but you should join the Cheerios."

"Cheerios?"

"It's the cheer team here at McKinley. I think you would be a semi decent asset to the squad."

"Why me?" Quinn was legitimately confused at Sue's request.

"I have an exceptional ability to read people. Join the squad or be willing to face the wrath of Sue Sylvester. And I can promise you that that is not something you want on your back for the next two years."

"Um I mean it's my first day and-"

"Better now then never. Again I will do something I've never done before and that is wait. You have until the end of the day to decide. Now get out of my face before I spontaneously combust from being nice to someone for this long."

Quinn took this as her opportunity to finally find her first class, that is if she didn't already miss it completely. She pulled out her schedule and figured out that she had English. The day was certainly off to an interesting start.

#%$#%$#%$#%$

"Hey Quinn over here!"

She spun around with her tray full of food and saw Kurt with his two friends from this morning. They were joined by Blaine and a couple other unfamiliar faces.

"Hey everyone," Quinn said sitting down next to Kurt.

She was quickly introduced to Mike and Tina, having already known everyone else. The table fell into immediate conversation. Most involved recent gossip from over the summer and Glee club. This led Quinn to assume that everyone at the table was part of the club.

Quinn let herself look around the cafeteria, trying to notice some more faces. She picked out a couple people that were in her classes earlier day. Across the room she saw Finn and Rachel sitting with two other boys. One had light blond hair and the others was cut into a mohawk. She made eye contact with Rachel and smiled, but the other girl quickly looked away.

"Quinn, Quinn!"

"Wha-yes?"

"We were just talking about the possibility of you joining Glee club."

"Oh well Kurt we talked about thi-"

"That would be really cool Quinn. We need some more girl voices," Tina said smiling at the blond.

"As if, it's not like anyone else gets any solos besides Rachel," Mercedes huffed from her seat.

"Oh please Mercedes we both know that you lack the commitment when it comes down to the performance."

From the apparent shock on everyone's face no one had noticed Rachel's presence at the table. Quinn was waiting for Mercedes to get up and put Rachel in her place, but the girl did nothing. Something in Mercedes eyes said this wasn't the first time someone had criticized her motivation.

Finally Artie stepped up, "That was kind of a low blow Rachel."

"I wasn't intending to hurt anyone's feelings. I am simply defending my own honor as a performer. If someone wants to get the solos they need to out do me. That is all I was trying to imply."

"I think we get it Rachel," Blaine placed a hand on her shoulder. Quinn was watching this all unfold in utter amazement. Rachel was able to manipulate the group into feeling sympathetic for her. It was unbelievable. The cliche saved by the bell had never been so true until that moment. Each person at the table departed their own separate ways. Kurt quickly caught up with Quinn.

"I know you don't want to sing, but at least come to Glee practice this afternoon. I think you'll enjoy it."

"Okay fine." Kurt gave her hand a quick squeeze and turned to head to his class. Quinn's next period class was on the second floor so she found herself on a scavenger hunt to find the stairs. Out of nowhere Quinn felt herself being pushed into a wall of lockers.

"Hey what the fu-"

"Shut up and listen. I don't like what I'm hearing about Sue personally asking you to join the Cheerios. I'm head cheerleader at this school and no one, I mean NO ONE, should even think about taking that from me."

Quinn looked at this hot headed Latino and blond side kick in disgust or was it amazement. "What Santana is trying to say is she really likes to be on top. Well at least that's what she told me last night."

Santana's cheeks immediately flushed but she kept her composure. "Tell me you aren't going to join the squad."

"Don't you think that's a decision I get to make for myself?"

"Not if you want to live to see tomorrow."

Quinn gave Santana her best bitch glare. The Latino girl was starting to feel a little intimidated.

"Come on San, I think she would be great to have on the team." The other blond was holding the brunette's hand. Quinn could tell they were a couple and if she wasn't fuming she would think they were adorable.

"Listen Santana, no one pushes Quinn Fabray around. I may not look like much, but underneath it all I am a grade A bitch. So go on, keep telling me what to do. See what happens."

Santana took a moment before she said anything. "Okay not going to lie I am sort of turned on right now. You're not so bad Fabray. Welcome to McKinley. I'll pass on the message to Sue of your acceptance." Brittany clapped her hands together and pulled Quinn into a hug.

"Sorry for the trouble. I think we are going to get along really well." The two left, pinkies intertwined. Quinn leaned back against the lockers, letting out a big sigh. It was only one o'clock on her first day at a new school and she had already managed to make nice with the two biggest bullies in the school. Now to just get through Glee club at the end of the day...


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts! **

**Here's a warning for some references to abuse in this chapter.**

**Hope you guys like this chapter!**

"You ditched."

Quinn was sitting at the kitchen table when she heard the door open. She knew she should've texted Kurt and let him know that she wasn't going to go to Glee practice. He walked to stand in front of her. The look he was giving her was enough to make her fall apart all together.

"Why didn't you at least tell me you weren't going? Blaine and I spent twenty minutes looking for you, until Santana told us she saw you leave after last period. Not even going to ask how Santana knows who you are already or the fact that she said your name normally. I was worried Quinn."

She couldn't take it anymore. "I'm not here for you to babysit Kurt! I can do whatever I want. Stop trying to make me join your stupid Glee club. I told you again and again that I didn't want to and you kept pushing. Did you even stop and think about me? Maybe why I don't want to sing anymore? Did that ever hit you? Well think about it now, because I'm leaving!"

Before he could stop her, Quinn had taken off out of the house. She needed time to cool off. He watched her walk down the street and pulled his cellphone out of his pocket.

"Hey dad?…Yeah I think we need to talk."

#%$#%$#%$#%$

After walking a couple miles, Quinn stumbled across a park. There weren't many people around due to the brisk fall evening. She walked over to the swings and sat down. The sensation made her feel like a kid again until she was knocked out of the fantasy by the nightmare of that night. Shaking it off she stood up. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. Quinn let herself sob on the ground for what felt like hours.

She didn't fell the temperature drop or the rain falling. She didn't notice the strong hands lifting her up or the warm blanket wrapped around her body. All she could feel was the pain hanging heavy on her heart and the longing to get back all that she had lost.

#%$#%$#%$#%$

"I think she'll be okay now. Thanks Finn," Quinn opened her eyes to see four figures hovering above her. She let out a small cough, feeling completely exhausted. Kurt turned towards her and knelt down.

"Hey Quinn, it's okay. You're safe now." Quinn looked at her cousin and almost broke down in tears again. She felt terrible for being so rude to him earlier.

"I'm sor-"

"Sh it's okay," Kurt placed a soothing hand on her cheek.

Quinn finally recognized the other people in the room to be Burt, Finn, and Rachel. She was embarrassed to think that Finn and Rachel must've found her at the park. "I think we are gonna go, feel better Quinn."

She smiled at the taller boy, not able to find her voice to say thank you. Rachel gave a small smile and followed Finn out of the house. The house turned silent. Burt didn't know what to say or how to even begin to address what had happened. Kurt knew his father felt uncomfortable so he tried to take the reigns.

"I know you're not ready to talk now, but I think you should talk about everything. If not with us, then someone else. We love you Quinn and I can see how badly you are hurting. I'm sorry for pushing Glee on you. I didn't realize."

"It's okay. Well no it's not okay. Today was just a lot to handle." Quinn paused looking back and forth from Burt to Kurt.

"It's just…I-I miss her. I miss her so much," her voice cracked and she fell into Kurt's arms. He rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Why did he do this to me? I thought I was his little girl. I thought he loved us. How could he just take her away from me?"

Burt wiped the tears from his eyes and walked over to the couch. He grabbed Quinn's hand and squeezed it tight. "We will get through this. I miss her too. You are safe here Quinn. He is locked up. Your mom is in a better place. Judy would be so proud to see how strong and beautiful you are."

Quinn pulled Burt into a tight hug. "Thank you both for all of this."

They all stayed in the living room comforting one another for the next hour. Eventually Quinn fell asleep on the couch so Burt carried her to her room. He stood in the doorframe with Kurt. He placed a strong hand on his son's shoulder.

"She looks so much like Judy. I promise you Kurt, if I ever see Russell I will make him pay for this."

#%$#%$#%$#%$

"You think this is hard? Try water boarding, that's hard!"

It was Quinn's first Cheerio's practice and she was already beginning to regret her decision of joining. The girls on the team had been cold at first but Santana threatened each and every one of them. It was a nice feeling to know Quinn had already made a friend.

"Is she always this bad?"

"This is actually a good day."

Quinn sighed and continued the next set of drills. There was something freeing about the practice. She could stay inside her head and think about everything. Growing up she was never allowed to do anything unless her dad saw it being worth something. For some reason he pushed her into singing. Quinn got up to run the next three miles and let the images of that night fill her head.

#%$#%$#%$#%$

_"I'm home!" She heard her father call from the doorway and ran to greet him. There was an odd smell coming off him but Quinn was happy to see her daddy. All day she had been rehearsing a special song that he personally requested. Judy appeared from around the corner, with a fake smile plastered on her face._

_"Dinner will be ready soon."_

_"Soon? I expect dinner to be ready when I walk in the door."_

_"I know Russell, I was just caught up in errands today."_

_He shoved past his wife and entered his study. Quinn did not understand why her father was acting like this. She looked at her mother, but she turned back around to enter the kitchen._

That was the first night Russell had come home drunk. Quinn was only ten years old at the time. As time went on, the nights became more frequent. If Judy assumed Russell had been drinking she would send Quinn to her room before he got home. Quinn would listen from the stairs as her father entered the house. There would normally be some initial yelling and then no other sounds. Quinn would walk down the stairs and her mom would be crying. Eventually Judy was able to control her emotions. A few times Quinn saw her mother nursing some bruises and scraps. After Russell noticed them the next day, he took to hitting her where they could not be seen. Quinn wanted to do something, tell someone. But she was too young to understand what was even going on. The years went on and Russell's attacks were sporadic. Judy would reassure Quinn and tell her that she was okay, that it was going to be okay. Then the night that would change her life forever happened.

_"Hey mom let me help you with dinner." _

_Judy smiled at her daughter, knowing she was the best thing she could ever hope for. Quinn noticed a couple of bruises that weren't there the day before. "Mom, you promised to tell me if anything happened."_

_"It's okay. I'm fine." Russell knew Quinn was older now, so he took to abusing her mother at times when she would not know. Judy wanted to protect her daughter and if by taking the beatings could save her, she would do anything._

_Quinn sighed and continued to set the table. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You need to let me help you."_

_Before Judy could respond, she heard the front door open and slam shut. She knew this was going to be a long night. Russell burst into the kitchen and she could tell by looking at him that he was completely intoxicated. He had a certain fire in his eyes, one that even Quinn picked up on. Hoping to ease the anger in his eyes Quinn spoke._

_"Hi daddy. How was your day?"_

_"Why don't you go upstairs Quinnie. I need to talk to your mother in private." Quinn was reluctant to leave the room, but Judy told her it would be okay. Taking her normal spot on the stairs, Quinn sat listening with her cell phone in hand, just in case._

_"What happened today Rus-" before she could finish Russell delivered a blow to her face._

_"Don't ever address me first. This is MY house."_

_"I'm sor-" Another slap was delivered._

_"WHAT DID I SAY!" Judy collapsed to the ground, only to receive multiple kicks to the stomach. "You and your daughter are completely ungrateful for all that I do for you. It's time to teach you both a lesson. Come downstairs Quinnie!"_

_On the stairs Quinn froze. She knew if she didn't go into the room her father would take it out on her mother. Before getting up Quinn quickly dialed 9-1-1._

_Quinn walked into the kitchen and saw her mother laying on the ground, gasping for breath. The sight brought her to tears. She wanted to fight the man standing in front of her. Even in his drunken stupor Russell knew Quinn was ready to attack. He grabbed the girl around the waste and threw her into the table. Quinn tried to get up but blacked out the second Russell smashed a plate over her head._

_She woke up in a hospital bed. The nurse came in and told Quinn what had happened. At that moment her life came crashing down on her. She fell into a pit of tears and darkness._

#%$#%$#%$#%$

"Quinn! Quinn!" She was thrown from her memories by the yelling of Santana.

"You seriously just ran twice as many laps as you were supposed to. If you're trying to impress Sue, it isn't working."

Quinn took in her surroundings and realized where she was. "Sorry I just like to run."

"Well join cross country then. I can't keep saving your ass."

Sue approached the two girls. "Beat it Sand Bags. I need to have a word with the biggest mistake I ever made."

Santana walked off to find Brittany. "Why am I beginning to regret my decision to let you join the team? Maybe my Sue intuition isn't working. What is with you Blondie?"

"Sorry, sorry. I just got caught up in some thoughts while running. It won't happen again." Sue huffed and walked away. Quinn wasn't sure what that meant, but she assumed this was her second chance. She ran off to find Santana and Brittany.

When she approached the two girls she saw that Brittany was crying. "Hey what's wrong?"

Brittany pulled Quinn into a hug. "Tell her you aren't leaving the Cheerios." Quinn was confused at what was going on but told Brittany that she was staying.

"I'm sorry for crying. I really like you and Santana does too. I want us to all be friends forever." Quinn smiled at the small girl and rubbed her back. "Don't worry Brittany, I'm not going anywhere." Santana joined the group hug.

"If you tell anyone about this I'll kill you." Quinn tensed up at the words, but it went unnoticed by the two other girls. "Quinn will you come to Glee practice with us?"

"I-I don't know," the taller blonde stuttered. Quinn continued to push off the opportunity to see the club in action.

"Oh come on Q, it's not as bad as you think. It might help you get out of that big head of yours."

Before she knew it Quinn was being pulled in the direction of the choir room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

_**Song used is Secrets by One Republic.**_

Quinn felt her body tense as she paused outside the choir room. "I-I don't think I can do this." Santana saw the pain cross her friends face. She didn't know what was wrong, but could sense that it was something bad.

"You don't have to come. Hearing Rachel Berry sing scares the shit out of me, but she actually can be enjoyable to listen to once you get over her appearance." Quinn appreciated the light hearted humor. It made some of the sting wear off. She took a deep breath and looked at Santana.

"If you only knew…" Quinn led off into the room.

She had met most of the group the other day, so there was no curiosity as to who she was. Everyone greeted her with a welcome smile. Quinn was hesitant to look in Kurt's direction. As soon as she did, she was met with a huge smiled. Quinn sighed in relief. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard. She took a seat next to Santana as an older man walked in the room.

"Hey guys," he paused noticing Quinn, "You must be Quinn." A confused look appeared on Quinn's face as the older gentleman continued, "Don't worry I'm not stalking you. Kurt mentioned that you were going to join us yesterday. I'm glad you could make it today. I'm Mr. Shuester."

"Thank you for having me."

Mr Shuester continued on with explaining some songs he had been thinking about for this weeks lesson. Quinn picked up on it being about self discovery. It seemed like a broad topic, but the rest of the club looked interested in the theme.

"If you don't mind Mr. Schue, I have a piece prepared for today."

"Of course you do Berry," Santana said loud enough to cause the rest of the room to laugh.

"I appreciate your confidence in me. I am certain that this song will do it's duty to represent my true feelings of who I think I am."

Rachel began the song. Quinn did not recognize it right away, but she found herself captivated by the girl's voice. She understood now why Santana said she was afraid. It was completely captivating. At one point Quinn forgot where she was. It felt as if she was alone in the room with Rachel belting out those high notes right in front of her. Most of all to Quinn it was inspiring. She had missed singing so much. She could see the passion in Rachel's eyes and it built the fire within herself. She hated her father for taking her mother from her, and he had too stripped away her ability to sing. Watching Rachel was igniting something within Quinn. She felt it building, so much until she heard the words come out of her mouth.

"I'd like to sing something."

The room became silent. Quinn froze. She looked frantically over to her cousin who wore the same expression. Rachel took a seat, angry that her performance was not given a standing ovation due to the blond's outburst.

Mr. Schue motioned for her to take the floor. Quinn took a deep breath. There was no way she could back out now. Maybe this was the push she needed. Something to get her back on track. She looked back over to Kurt for the second time. He gave her a thumbs up and a smile.

Quinn walked over to the band giving them some instructions then turned back to face the rest of the room. The violins picked up and Quinn started singing for the first time.

"I need another story.

Something to get off my chest.

My life gets kind of boring.

Need something that I can confess.

Til all my sleeves are stained red

from all the truth that I've said.

Come by it honestly I swear.

Thought you saw me wink, no.

I've been on the brink, so."

Quinn broke into the chorus and felt herself completely consumed with the music. She had missed this feeling so much. She continued to belt out the next verse. It felt like she was getting her life back.

"Oh, got no reason, got no shame.

Got no family I can blame.

Just don't let me disappear.

I'ma tell you everything."

She finished the song and was met by immediate applause. Kurt jumped up from his seat and pulled Quinn into a huge.

"That was incredible." She couldn't stop the tears from falling. Quinn dug her face into his shoulder and pulled him tighter. The rest of the club sat awkwardly watching the new girl breaking down in front of everyone. Rachel had even lost the bitterness she felt before and replaced it with some sympathy.

"Well I agree with Kurt, that was really good. Glee has always been a welcoming group and I'm sure we would all love to have you join us." Quinn looked up from Kurt's hold and was met with smiles and cheers, pleading her to join. She laughed through the tears and shook her head.

"I would love to." Everyone jumped out of their seats and pulled her into a group hug. She was so amazed to finally feel like a part of something great.

#%$#%$#%$#%$

Quinn had retired to her room later that evening after an eventful dinner with Burt, Kurt, Finn, and Carole. Kurt filled the family in on Quinn's sudden decision to sing. She still didn't know how to explain it, but things were getting easier.

A knock on the door stirred Quinn from her book. Assuming it was Kurt, she yelled for them to come in. As she set the book down and looked up she saw the brunette enter the room.

"Oh hey Rachel. I didn't know you were here."

"I recently arrived." Quinn felt an awkward tension take over the room. She didn't know what she did to this girl, but Rachel had been cold to her ever since she got here. "I want to apologize for my actions today."

Quinn jerked her head to face the other girl. She was not expecting this. Before Quinn could object Rachel continued.

"I am consumed by my ego. You'll notice that about me sooner than later I'm sure. Your song was really beautiful. You are an amazing singer. We are lucky to have you in Glee. I hope you'll forgive me for my initial impression. The crazy eventually wears off, just ask Finn." Quinn chuckled at this. It was nice to finally see what lay underneath the tough exterior that seemed to be Rachel Berry.

"That is all very nice of you to say. I'm sure i haven't been the best at opening up as well." Rachel asked for permission to sit down and Quinn granted it. "We can work on it together. This might be forward, but I'd like to be your friend Quinn."

It was a bit forward, but Quinn found this to be an endearing feature about Rachel. She wanted something and she set her mind out to get it. "Your performance was what inspired me to sing." Rachel perked up at this. Quinn could tell that compliments brought the girl to life.

"I stopped singing a couple years ago. So thank you for helping me discover how much I loved it." Rachel didn't know what to say so she just smiled.

"I should probably go so I don't cause any further interruption to your reading," she said nodding to the book at Quinn's side. The blond smiled.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Definitely.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!"

It had been a long week to say the least. Quinn was at Cheerios practice everyday after school and then rushed off to Glee club. She was having some trouble sleeping and thought it was a miracle to be standing. Her time was up as she ran into another student while walking down the hallway.

"It's okay, I should've been paying more attention." She bent down to pick up her books. The person across from her grabbed one that had flown across the hallway.

"I'm Sam Evans." He stuck out a hand for her to shake. Quinn smiled and introduced herself. "I've never seen you around, are you new?"

"Actually yes. I just moved in with my cousin Kurt."

"Oh Kurt Hummel! I know him. Well welcome to McKinley." Quinn laughed and thanked the blond haired boy. He looked like he was going to say something else, but her attention was drawn to the splash of something behind her. She turned around and saw Rachel wiping red slush out of her eyes. Quinn saw a couple jocks high fiving as they continued down the hallway. Rachel closed her locker and walked into the bathroom across the hall.

"It was really nice to meet you Sam, but I have to go."

"Be careful Quinn, you don't want to be on their radar."

She had no idea what he meant, but didn't care. All she wanted was to make sure that Rachel was okay. Quinn slowly opened the bathroom door and walked inside. "Hey Rachel are you in here?" She heard a few sniffles coming from the middle stall.

"Ye-yea I'm fine." Quinn leaned against the door, wishing she could open it from the outside.

"Does that happen a lot?"

"Ever since freshman year."

"Where's Finn?"

"It's not his job to protect me."

"Will you come out here?"

There was silence on the other side of the door. Quinn was about to give up before she heard the lock click. Rachel walked out and headed over to the sink. She began washing the slushy stain off herself. "Let me help you."

Rachel was hesitant but gave in to Quinn's actions. She turned around and faced the stalls as Quinn leaned over her, wiping the remnants of tears and slushy off her face and clothing. Rachel said a quiet thanks. She was embarrassed to be seen in this state. Normally she would clean herself up and walk out as if nothing happened.

"Red is a good color on you," Quinn said trying to lighten the mood. It worked because Rachel let out a genuine laugh. Quinn smiled, enjoying the sound. She continued the wipe the slushy off Rachel and when she finished, it was barely noticeable.

"Good as new," Quinn turned the smaller girl around so she could inspect the job. Rachel ran her hands down her shirt to straighten it out and pulled a couple through her hair to fix it. "What class do you have now?"

"Chemistry."

"Let me walk you there."

"That's okay Quinn. I can manage."

"But I want to."

Rachel smiled at the other girl. It was very chivalrous of her. The entire process of Quinn helping Rachel sent butterflies to her stomach. Finn was never around when she needed him.

The two girls left the restroom and walked off to conquer the rest of their day.

#%$#%$#%$#%$

At lunch Quinn saw the two boys who had slushied Rachel earlier that day. "Hey San and Britt, can you guys back me up on something?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask us that," the Latino girl said with a wink. "Ugh shut up dirty mind. I need to go teach those guys over there a lesson." She pointed to two big football players.

"What'd they do? Ask you on a date?"

"They slushied Rachel this morning."

"You're really going to defend the dwarf? Besides she should be used to it by now."

Quinn was starting to get angry with her friend, "Can you just help me and shut up."

"I love it when you're feisty Q." Quinn sighed and started walking over the table. Like the loyal friends that they were becoming, Brittany and Santana followed behind. Quinn approached the two boys and turned on her bitch mode.

"Hello."

The two guys turned to her and raised their eyebrows. "Before you open you mouth with the stupid remark that I know is going to come out, don't." The boy on the right opened his mouth and quickly shut it as Quinn finished talking.

The one on the left had no problem speaking up, "What do you want?"

"You know the girl you slushied this morning?"

"Yea that loser.." he was cut off by Quinn, "Rachel. Her name is Rachel. You should know that by now granted you've been BULLYING her since freshman year."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The boy on the left was unimpressed by Quinn's attempts to scare him. "Kurofsky, she's the new girl that lives with gay Hummel."

"Excuse you? What did you just call him?"

Her tone caused both boys to cower. "You both better listen closely. Keep your hands off Rachel and Kurt. You may not know me now, but I guarantee you will. Quinn Fabray. Don't forget that name." She turned on her heel and walked away with Santana and Brittany flanking her sides.

"Wow Q that was super hot."

"Thanks S. It felt really good."

#%$#%$#%$#%$

After school Quinn found herself waiting outside for nearly forty minutes. Kurt was supposed to meet with his teacher and come take them home. Apparently it was taking longer than expected. Quinn looked at her watch for the umpteenth time and sighed.

"Need a ride?" Rachel approached from behind her with a questioning tone.

"I'm waiting for Kurt."

"I know. I just saw him. He asked me to bring you home because he's going to be awhile. Besides, I'm having dinner at your house tonight with Finn, so I'm headed over there anyway." Quinn looked at the other girl pass by and followed her to the car.

"So.."

"I.."

Both girls stopped and looked at each other awkwardly. Quinn motioned for Rachel to go first.

"I heard about what happened at lunch." Quinn froze. She couldn't tell if Rachel's tone indicated that she was happy or angry. "I wanted to thank you. Again." Quinn let out a sight of relief. Rachel noticed but decided not to say anything.

"I guess I just want to ask you why you care so much about me." This remark took Quinn by surprise. She could sense the vulnerability coming from Rachel. It made Quinn sad to know such a strong girl like Rachel could be torn down to this level.

Rachel took Quinn's silence as an opportunity to continue talking. "No one has ever been on my side. I have Finn but he's so worried about his image that he never wants to deal with the other jocks. I don't want him to break up with me so I've dealt with the slushies and other things. The way you helped me today was a completely new feeling. And to be honest, I really liked it. So again thank you."

Quinn reached over and grabbed Rachel's hand, "You don't deserve to be treated like that. And I will do everything I can to make sure it never happens again." Both girls looked at one another and felt something ignite between them. It was too soon to tell, but it was something that could potentially lead to a lot of trouble


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!**

When Rachel pulled into the driveway Quinn noticed that the house was empty. "You're more than welcome to come inside until dinner." Rachel cut the engine and grabbed her backpack. She trailed behind Quinn up the sidewalk and into the house.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"I'm okay thank you."

Quinn stood awkwardly in the kitchen doorway, not sure what to do next. Rachel was oblivious to this and pranced throughout the house like she owned in. "Come watch TV Quinn!" The blond sighed and walked into the living room.

"I have some homework I want to get started on." Rachel tried to hide the frown that appeared on her face. "Oh okay." Quinn walked out of the room and headed upstairs.

It felt like hours had passed before she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" Rachel entered the room and sat on Quinn's bed. "How's the homework going?"

"It's going. Is your show over?"

Rachel nodded her head, leaning back on Quinn's comforter. The blond turned back to her computer and began typing. "Quinn?"

"Yes Rachel," Quinn said without turning around.

"Never mind." This caught the other girls attention and she stopped typing.

"Is something wrong? Are you okay?" Quinn was now concerned. The tone of Rachel's voice didn't feel right. She got up and walked over to the bed. Quinn kneeled in front of Rachel and noticed that the other girl was crying.

"Rach, why are you cry-"

Before Quinn could finish, Rachel had pulled the blond into a kiss. Quinn immediately lost herself against the sensation of the smaller girls lips crashing into her own. She kissed Rachel back and quickly pulled away.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I just-I" Rachel then ran out of the room, down the stairs, and to her car. Before Quinn could stop her, Rachel was pulling out of the drive way. At that same moment Kurt and Blaine pulled into the drive way. They noted Quinn standing in the door way and Rachel's hasty departure.

"Quinn..is everything okay?"

She was lost for a minute but recovered. "Um ye-yea. Rachel um she got a call. Her dad, dads needed her for something." Kurt noticed his cousin's uneasiness but did not want to question it. He pulled Blaine past her and up to his bedroom.

Quinn was still in shock after what happened. Did Rachel really kiss her and did she actually like it? She ran her fingers across her lips and it sent tingles throughout her body. Quinn didn't register her movements until she was in the front seat of Kurt's car with the keys in her hand. She put them in the ignition and took off in the direction that Rachel had gone.

#%$#%$#%$#%$

Lima wasn't a very big town, but Quinn had not had a chance to actually explore her surroundings. This was not the time to be discovering the library and the grocery store, so Quinn pulled out her phone.

"Santana, hi."

"You alright Q?"

"Um yes, no, I don't know. Do you happen to know where Rachel lives?"

"I'd say under a bridge but-"

"Santana…"

"Let me finish! I would say that but I can tell something's wrong so I'll spare you."

Santana gave Quinn the address with no further questions.

"You better call me later."

"Thanks San."

Moments later Quinn pulled up to the Berry residence. She saw Rachel's car in the drive way and let out a sigh of relief. As she walked up the front steps a wave of anxiety rushed over her. What was she doing here?

Quinn raised her hand to knock and slowly put it down. Maybe Rachel made a mistake kissing her and that's why she ran out. Quinn didn't want to face that rejection. She turned around to head back to her car.

"You must be Quinn." The girl jumped in the air and turned around to face a small, Jewish man. "Sorry to scare you. Leroy keeps telling me to stop taking care of the plants when it's dusk. Almost gave the mail man a heart attack last week. He was not pleased." Quinn made the rightful assumption that this was Rachel's father.

"He-hello, yes I am Quinn." The man stuck his hand out. "Pleasure to finally meet you. Rachel sure does talk about you a lot. I'm Hiram." Quinn blushed at the man's statement. "She's inside. You can go right in." She smiled to Hiram and let herself into the Berry household for the first time.

#%$#%$#%$#%$

The entryway was much bigger than at the Hummel's and it was decorated beautifully. There were pictures of Rachel everywhere. Quinn stopped and picked up one that was sitting on the table next to her. It was a younger Rachel Berry holding an award for being the brightest star. She looked adorable. Quinn couldn't help but smile.

"Quinn?" She dropped the picture frame and heard it shatter. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Rachel walked over to the mess and picked up the broken frame.

"It's okay. As you can see, there are plenty of places for my face around here." Quinn smiled at the other girl's attempt to make her feel better. However the mood quickly changed. Rachel looked down at her feet, while Quinn glanced over the rest of the hallway.

"Can we talk?" Rachel looked up at this and Quinn could see tears brimming in her eyes again. "Please don't cry." At this, Rachel burst into tears. Quinn pulled her in for a hug and heard Rachel mumble something about being sorry and embarrassed. She walked the crying girl over to the couch and sat them down. Rachel took a minute to compose herself.

"I'm sorry," Rachel finally said in a coherent voice. Quinn raised her eye brows. "For what? Kissing me? If we're being honest, that was the best kiss I've ever had. So don't be sorry." Rachel tried to smile but it failed to reach her eyes.

"I don't know what got into me. You saving me today and sticking up for me, it all meant so much."

"I know Rachel. You don't have to be embarrassed. I won't tell anyone."

"That's not the problem."

"Then what is?"

"The fact that I want to do it again." Quinn froze.

"Yo-you do?"

Rachel nodded and moved closer to the blond. Quinn couldn't believe that it was going to happen again. She braced herself for the second most amazing kiss of her life. As Rachel was closing in, the front door opened. Both girls jumped away from each other and let out the breaths they didn't know they were holding.

"Rachel what happened in here?" Hiram called from the hallway. "It was an accident. I scared Quinn and it fell."

"Guess I can't blame you. Like father like daughter." Rachel was confused by this comment but brushed it off. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour. Would you like to join us Quinn?"

"Um I think I'm expected to be home, but maybe another time." Rachel once again tried to hide her frown. "Okay but I'm holding you to that," Hiram said while shuffling off to the kitchen. As soon as he was out of hearing distance Rachel turned to Quinn.

"Sorry daddy is a little crazy."

"It's good to know where you get it from." The brunette slapped Quinn's arm. "I resent that comment." They both fell into silence. Quinn was the first to speak up.

"I am flattered by you're interest. Don't get me wrong, I feel something for you as well. However there is one thing that isn't right."

"Finn, I know."

Quinn nodded, unsure what to say next. Luckily Rachel continued, "I know that I jumped into things really quickly. You should know that I'm Rachel Berry and I get what I want." Quinn shivered at the way Rachel said this.

"We don't have to go waving our rainbow flags at McKinley tomorrow and I want to get to know you more, so I think keeping Finn around will be a good way to make sure no one suspects anything."

"That all sounds lovely Rachel, but Finn is almost my family and I-" she was cut off by Rachel's lips on hers again. Quinn wanted to push the other girl off to finish her conscientious speech, but loved the feeling of the other girl's lips on hers. Eventually she needed to come up for air.

"Sneaky Berry."

"I told you I get what I want."

Quinn shook her head. "Let me take you on a date this Friday." Rachel beamed at the offer. "I would love that." Quinn placed a hand on the other girl's cheek. She didn't know how this had all happened so fast, but she was enjoying every minute of it.

Her cellphone let off a loud ring, breaking the moment.

"Hello?…Oh crap I'm sorry Kurt…Yeah I'll be home in ten minutes…okay…yes…see you then."

Rachel toyed with Quinn's unoccupied hand. "Guess that's your cue to go."

"Until next time.." Quinn trailed off, placing a third kiss on Rachel's lips. The brunette walked her to the door and watched her leave


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn was standing by her locker and couldn't help but notice the semi hostile argument going on between Finn and Rachel. It took everything she had within her to not walk over and tell Finn to back off. Luckily it ended with Finn storming off. Quinn took this as her opportunity to approach the brunette.

"Hey is everything okay?"

"Oh you just witnessed the infamous Finn tantrums. He'll be fine by lunch."

"What was he upset about?"

"First for ditching him for dinner last night, but I explained to him that I had a family emergency," Rachel winked and continued, "Then he asked on a date for Friday, but I told him I had other plans."

Quinn smiled but instantly felt bad. "This was the kind of thing I was hoping to avoid."

"It's okay really. I told him that I would go out with him on Saturday." This felt like a punch in the stomach to Quinn but she brushed the feeling off. "I can't wait for our first date." Rachel looked around the empty hallway and placed a chaste kiss on Quinn's lips. The blond was speechless and before she could react Rachel was already making her way to her next class.

#%$#%$#%$#%$

"Hey Quinn do you want to go out with Blaine and I tonight?"

It was finally Friday and Quinn was a little nervous for her date with Rachel. She had never really been in a relationship before and never knew she felt this way about girls. However Quinn was starting to think that it wasn't about a gender, it was about Rachel. She was perfect in every way. Quinn had never felt like this before.

"Hello…Quinn?" She was brought back down to earth through Kurt's incessant questioning. "Hm what?"

"I asked if you wanted to hang out with Blaine and I tonight?"

"Oh I'd love to, but I have plans with…Santana..and Brittany. Maybe tomorrow?" Kurt looked a little disappointed, but was glad his cousin was making friends. "Sure thing. Have fun!" He gave her a small hug and left to pick up his boy friend. Quinn let out a sigh. She could tell this was only the beginning of a string of lies she would be telling.

#%$#%$#%$#%$

Quinn arrived at the Berry household promptly at seven. She wasn't sure what Rachel told her dads that they were doing tonight, so that alone made her very nervous. She walked up the steps, bracing herself for anymore surprise attacks. Quinn rang the doorbell and was met with a tall, African American man.

"Hello you must be the beautiful Quinn Fabray. I'm Leroy." He stuck out his hand and Quinn marveled at the contrast between he and his husband. She walked into the entryway and was met with Rachel. "Hi Quinn," the brunette said with a huge smile. Quinn took in the smaller girl. She was wearing a simple black dress but she looked stunning. Rachel absorbed the way Quinn was looking at her, hoping that her father's didn't suspect anything.

"You kids have fun!"

"Be back by midnight," Leroy said in a stern voice that slightly intimidated Quinn. She started to fear for her life, wondering what they would think if they figured out what her and Rachel were doing behind everyone's back. The thought was wipe from her mind as she felt Rachel's hand in hers with the other waving goodbye to her fathers.

When they approached the car Quinn opened Rachel's door. The smaller girl beamed at her. "Thank you."

Quinn smiled back but it didn't reach her eyes. Before she could walk to the other side, Rachel stopped her. "What's wrong?"

"Your dads are kind of scary, well Leroy at least." Rachel burst into a fit of laughter. "Don't worry. He's a big old teddy bear." Quinn shrugged and walked to the driver's side.

"So where are you taking me on our first date?" Rachel said, grabbing Quinn's hand once more. Quinn giggled and looked seriously into the other girl's eyes. "It's a surprise."

#%$#%$#%$#%$

Kurt and Blaine walked into Breadstix for their usual Friday night dinner. The place was only semi crowded which was quite surprising. They were seated at a booth and began skimming through the menu.

"Hey look it's Brittany and Santana. I thought you said Quinn was hanging out with them tonight." Kurt turned to look over his shoulder but couldn't spot his cousin.

"That's strange."

"Maybe you should go ask them."

Without another word Kurt got up, with Blaine trailing behind, and approached the two Cheerios. "Look who it is. Gay Face and his wife. To whom do I owe the honor of seeing you too out on a date?"

Blaine made a face and Kurt scoffed. "Where's Quinn?"

"What do I look like, her keeper?"

"Well she told me she was hanging out with you guys tonight."

Santana paused and looked at Brittany. The other girl smiled and shrugged her shoulders. The Latino knew something was up with Quinn and didn't want to blow her cover. So she improvised.

"Yeah she is."

"Okay so where is she?"

"Jeeze Hummel. Put her on a leash if you don't want to lose her. Oh wait you save those for Blainey boy-"

"I resent that comment Santana," Blaine spoke up from behind Kurt.

"Put a sock in it or on it if you prefer."

"Can you just tell me where my cousin is?"

"She's at my house. She fell asleep, something about being worn out from practice. So Britt and I decided to grab some dinner. Are you satisfied now?" Kurt still felt uneasy about the situation but didn't want to subject himself to anymore abuse from Santana.

"Sorry for bothering you. Enjoy your date." He grabbed Blaine's hand and walked back to the table.

"San? I didn't see Quinn sleeping when we left?" Santana looked at her girl friend. "That's because she wasn't."

"So why did you tell Kurt that?"

"Because our little Q has a big secret and I'm not about to let him find out what it is first."

#%$#%$#%$#%$

Quinn pulled into a parking lot and cut the engine. The two girls were now surrounded by complete darkness. "This isn't the part where you take me into the woods and chop up my body is it?"

Quinn laughed. "You've been watching too many movies Rachel. Besides I'm too classy for that." Rachel laughed, hoping that Quinn was kidding. "Come on," the blond said as she opened her door. Rachel felt for the door handle but was too slow because Quinn had already walked over to open the door. She leaned up against the car and watched Quinn go through her trunk. She flipped on a flashlight that finally gave Rachel an idea of where they were.

"The park?"

Quinn closed the trunk and walked closer to Rachel. "I have my reasons, plus I don't really know the hotspots of Lima yet." She offered her arm to Rachel and led them onto the grass. Before they sat down she spread out a blanket and placed the basket on top. Quinn opened the lid and pulled out a couple lanterns. The space was now illuminated and the two girls could see one another.

"This is very romantic." Quinn smiled and began pulling out the food she had prepared for the evening. Rachel eyed it cautiously. Quinn noticed and spoke up, "Don't worry it's all vegan friendly."

"Ho-how did you know?"

"I pay attention." Rachel smiled and placed a kiss on Quinn's cheek. "So tell me why the park?"

Quinn sighed, "Remember the day you found me here?" Rachel nodded. "Well I never go to thank you for that. So here's my way of doing it but also having a kick ass date at the same time." Rachel laughed half heartedly. "Can I ask you something?" Quinn felt her stomach tense but knew what was coming. She nodded.

"Why were you here?"

Quinn hadn't expected to tell Rachel the story of her family, but once she started she couldn't stop. Rachel sat and listened to every word attentively. Quinn kept her voice even and strong, making it all the way to the end. After she finished she took a couple deep breaths and felt a soothing hand on her back.

"You're so strong Quinn Fabray." Rachel placed her hands on Quinn's face and leaned in for a kiss. As soon as their lips were about to touch they were jolted apart by the ringing of Quinn's cellphone. She groaned and leaned over to grab it. She looked at the caller ID and hissed, "Santana.."

"How can I help you Santana?"

"My my Q, I wouldn't speak to me like that if I were you."

"And why's that?"

"Britt and I just ran into Kurt and Blaine at Breadstix."

Quinn froze.

"I figured that would be your reaction. However like the loyal friend I am I covered for your sorry ass. Now I expect you to tell me what you're doing/who you're doing tomorrow night. My house."

Before Quinn could object Santana had hung up. She set her phone and looked over at Rachel. "You okay Quinn? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Oh um no I'm okay. Santana was just telling me about a practice Coach Sylvester has planned for Sunday."

Rachel nodded sympathetically. She knew the team took its toll on everyone of its members. "Don't worry you can come over afterwords and we can relax." Quinn lost all thoughts of being freaked out and hugged Rachel. "You're amazing."

The rest of the date was spent consuming Quinn's delicious meal and sharing kisses. The two girls had fallen into something incredible. Rachel pushed a piece of hair behind Quinn's ear and caught a glimpse of her watch.

"Shoot, it's quarter til. If you thought my dad was scary before, you will not want to see him if I am late for curfew."

"But I thought you said he was a teddy bear!" Quinn cried as Rachel pulled her towards the car. She sped off towards the brunettes house and made it there with five minutes until D-Day. Quinn let out a sigh and leaned back against her seat.

"Nice driving Quinn. We might have to enter you in the Daytona 500!" Quinn slapped the girls arm and pulled her in for a kiss. They parted and Rachel walked up to her door, waving goodbye as she went.

She got inside and heard a knock on the door five minutes later. "Hi again."

"I don't want to intrude, but Kurt thinks I'm staying at Santana's tonight." Rachel processed the information. "Well I'm sure my dads won't mind an impromptu sleepover." She grabbed the blond's hand and led her up to her bedroom.

#%$#%$#%$#%$

Quinn woke up the next morning, somewhat disoriented but became fully aware of the small legs tangled with her own. She looked to her right and saw Rachel. The girl looked beautiful even after a night's sleep. Quinn smiled and turned to face the other girl. She reached her hand up and stroked her fingers along Rachel's cheek.

Rachel began to wake up. Quinn continued running her fingers along the other girl's features.

"Mm morning." Quinn smiled and placed a kiss on Rachel's forehead. "You're beautiful." Rachel turned her face into the pillows hiding her smile. A stomach grumbled and Rachel let out a muffled giggle.

"Somebody's hungry."

"Do you have…bacon?" Rachel let out a playful gasp. "How could you be so crude!" Quinn whined, "I'm sorry I know. But it's my favorite."

"My daddy is going to love you."

"He likes bacon too?"

"No but he doesn't like eating vegan all the time. So you guys can bond." Quinn smiled, "It's all I've ever wanted." Rachel threw a pillow at the sarcastic girl and jumped off the bed before Quinn could retaliate.

"Come on let's go satisfy your needs."

"Wanky." Rachel shook her head, amazed Quinn had already picked up Santana's signature phrase.

#%$#%$#%$#%$

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

Quinn was standing in the doorway about to leave the Berry household. She had enjoyed a pleasant breakfast with Rachel's dads. They seemed a lot less scary in the morning.

"Of course." Rachel played with the hem of Quinn's shirt.

"Have fun on your date with Finn tonight." Immediately after she said it Quinn wanted to take it back. "I'm sorry that came out wrong."

Rachel sighed, "No it's okay. I can imagine you're frustration. I'm not looking forward to it." Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and placed a kiss behind her ear. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Rachel pulled back with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"For you to break up with Finn. I know you wanted to keep him around as a sort of beard, but we don't need him."

"I-I just, I'm not ready yet."

Quinn pulled Rachel in for another hug. "Okay, I'll never leave you." Rachel pressed her face into Quinn's shoulder, wondering why she was given such a sweet girl.

"Text me later if you need a distraction," Quinn winked and blew Rachel a final kiss before walking to her car.

Now the days real event would occur. Quinn's confrontation with Santana


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

Quinn knew she had promised to see Santana, but she needed to clear her head first. That was what brought Quinn back to the park for the second time in two days. She got out of her car and walked over to an open area of grass.

She had been avoiding the dilemma of what would happen if anyone found out about her and Rachel's secret relationship. Quinn knew it was soon to be calling it a relationship, but she could see herself being with Rachel for the rest of her life. This thought somewhat scared Quinn but she was ready to give in to something being constant in her life for once.

Now she had to face the decision of what to tell Santana. Quinn trusted the other girl but knew she could also be a cold hearted bitch.

Quinn was so wrapped in her thoughts that she did not hear a person approaching.

"Hey Quinn!"

She turned her head and saw Sam standing behind her. "Hey Sam how are you?"

"I'm good. Got stuck babysitting my brother and sister today so I figured I'd bring them to the park."

"Smart boy," she said with a smile.

"May I?" He gestured to the open space next to Quinn. She nodded.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Oh you know, enjoying the fresh air."

Sam laughed, "Can't get enough of it." They fell into comfortable silence watching the people around them at the park.

"You're in Glee club right?"

Quinn nodded. "Do you know Mercedes Jones?"

Quinn nodded again with a quirked eye brow. Sam shuffled a hand through his hair. "Well I was wondering if you could talk to her for me. I have had a crush on her for forever, but never had the balls to say anything."

"Why me?"

"To be honest, I don't know. Something struck me when I met you and I just hoped to follow through with my gut feeling."

Quinn wasn't very close with Mercedes but she was willing to help Sam out. "Okay I'll do my best."

Sam pulled her in for a hug. "Thanks Quinn you're awesome!" He then left to find his siblings that had managed to disappear during their conversation. Quinn wasn't sure what just happened with Sam, but realized she had a new alibi to give to Santana.

#%$#%$#%$#%$

"So you were with Mercedes last night?"

"Yes that is correct."

"Why?"

"Sam has a crush on Mercedes and wanted me to talk to her. Can you promise to keep this a secret?"

Santana squinted her eyes at Quinn. "Yea yea but something still doesn't feel right about this." Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not lying to you."

"Good because if you were you'd see my wrath, which is about twenty times worse than Coach Sylvester's." Quinn shuddered at the thought but brushed it off.

#%$#%$#%$#%$

Quinn left Santana's house shortly after and went to follow through on her plans with Kurt. They decided to stay in and watch a movie. Blaine came over and joined in on the festivities. As soon as the movie was about to begin, Kurt's phone rang.

"Hello…yes of course…see you soon."

"Who was that?"

"Finn. He and Rachel are on their way over."

Quinn lit up at the thought of seeing Rachel even if she was supposed to be on a date with her boy friend. The doorbell rang and Blaine got up to answer it. Finn came walking in with Rachel trailing behind. He was beaming but Rachel seemed to be a little uncomfortable. She gave Quinn a small smile and sat down next to Kurt. Finn filled in beside her and the movie started.

This was one of Quinn's all time favorite movies but she couldn't focus. Something about the arm draped around Rachel's shoulder and hand on her thigh was unsettling. She tried not to stare but couldn't draw her gaze away. The credits started rolling and she felt like she had been hit with a truck full of emotions. Quinn left the room without a word and went to her bedroom. Not very long after she left, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

Rachel opened the door without a word and walked over to Quinn. She pulled the blond into her arms and started to cry. Quinn pulled Rachel to sit on her lap, letting the girl's head rest on her shoulder. She was afraid to say anything but took the risk.

"Rachel? What happened?"

The smaller girl sniffled, trying to gain some composure. She started to form a sentence but fell into tears again. Quinn rubbed small circles on her back, silently telling her that it was going to be okay. Rachel pulled her head up and looked at Quinn.

"I did something that you're going to hate me for."

"I could never hate you Rachel."

Rachel smiled softly, "You will regret saying that in a few minutes." Quinn didn't say anything else and just looked at Rachel. The brunette took a deep breath and continued, "Um Finn came over earlier. M-my dads weren't home. We went up to my bedroom and we-" Rachel felt Quinn's grip loosen around her.

"I'm so sorry Quinn."

"Please just leave."

"But Qu-"

"Get. Out."

Rachel had never seen this part of Quinn. It scared her so much that she left the room without another word. Back in the bedroom Quinn had fallen to the floor in a heap of tears. She slammed her fists on the ground and curled into a ball, staying that way until she passed out from crying.

#%$#%$#%$#%$

The next morning Quinn woke up with a searing pain running through her body. She opened her eyes and noticed that she was still on the floor. Then the memory from the previous night washed over her. Quinn wasn't going to let herself cry anymore. It wasn't worth it. As much as it pained her to say this, Rachel wasn't worth it.

She picked herself up off the ground and looked at her phone. There were ten new messages and three missed calls. She deleted anything that started with 'R' and hit open on Santana's message.

**Ricky you've got some 'splainin to do. I talked to Aretha. She said you two didn't hang out on Friday. Good try but now I want the real story. I'll be over at 11.**

Quinn looked over at her clock and saw that it was 10:55.

"Shit.."

Before she had a chance to make it look like she hadn't been crying the entire night, the doorbell rang. She heard movement downstairs as someone let the Latino in. A couple muffled insults could be heard through the door. Quinn braced herself for the encounter.

Santana opened the door without knocking. "Since this is your first time, I'll go easy on you. But this is your last warning."

Quinn had her back facing the other girl. "Seriously Q what's going on?" Santana walked over to her friend and spun her around. She was met with red puffy eyes and a down trodden expression. The Latino was shocked.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Quinn took a deep breath trying to steady her tears, but felt them coming on anyway. She rested her head on Santana's shoulder, the same way Rachel had the night before. This thought pushed more tears out of Quinn's eyes.

"I'm loving this bonding experience, but the suspense is killing me."

Quinn caught her breath and told Santana everything. The other girl kept quiet and respected her friend's story. Finally it was her turn to speak.

"Never would've guessed you had a thing for the hobbit."

"Can you be serious for once?"

"Sorry this is just how I deal with things." Quinn wrapped an arm around Santana and put her head on her shoulder. "Thank you."

"Listen Quinn, I know you were falling for Berry and everything. But think about it. You guys went on what one date? Stop being so upset about this. She obviously doesn't care about you."

Quinn didn't want to admit it but she knew Santana was right. This whole thing with Rachel was a fluke. She could do better than someone who wanted to date her on the side. Quinn felt her essence coming back.

"Do you have any plans today?"

Quinn shook her head.

"Good cause Britt and I are going to show you what Lima is all about."

In that moment Quinn was so grateful to have met such amazing people.


	9. Chapter 9

**Song used is **_**Thinking of You**_** by Katy Perry.**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

"Quinn give me your phone."

Quinn stared down at the piece of plastic watching it light up for the tenth time that day. Rachel wasn't getting the hint. "I don't think that's a goo-"

Santana grabbed the phone out of the other girl's hand and turned it off. "Now where were we?"

She had taken the blond out for a nice lunch in downtown Lima. Quinn enjoyed seeing Santana break out of her mean girl shell. It was refreshing. Santana gave Quinn a driving tour of the rest of the city. She realized just how small Lima was but it felt comfortable. It was starting to get dark so Santana decided it was time to head home.

"I know that you didn't just sign up to live with Kurt on a whim, so can you tell me why you're here?"

Quinn was confused by the other girls approach to the question but knew she was doing it in her own way. "Burt is my mom's brother and he offered to let me live with them after she passed away."

"How did she die?"

Quinn took a deep breath, "My dad."

Santana turned to look at Quinn. She noticed the unshed tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Q."

Quinn gave a small smile and turned back towards the window. "I hope you know you're safe here. Besides Brittany, you are my best friend. I hope I can call you that."

"Of course you can. Thank you so much for today, for everything."

Santana had pulled up to Kurt's house and she pulled Quinn into a hug. "You know, things with the midget will be okay. I might act like I hate her but Rachel can be bearable half of the time. Feel it out. Don't settle for half of her Quinn."

Quinn thanked her best friend and walked into her house. She looked around for Burt and Kurt but only stumbled across a note.

_Went out for dinner with Carol and Finn. Be back later._

_xoxo Kurt_

Quinn sighed and made her way upstairs. The day with Santana was great to forget what had happened, but she still had to go to school tomorrow. Quinn wanted to be with Rachel. There was no doubting that, but she wanted to be the entire equation, not just half.

Quinn finally turned her phone back on and was met with a bunch of new messages.

**Hey Quinn can we please talk? -Rachel**

**I know you hate me, but I need to talk to you. -Rachel**

**I promise after we talk I will leave you alone. -Rachel**

**Please Quinn. -Rachel**

There were many more, but Quinn couldn't stomach them. Something felt wrong. The urgency of Rachel's messages were too hard to over look. Like magic her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Quinn! I mean hi Quinn. It's Rachel but you probably knew that. Urgh sorry. I'm just so glad you answered."

"Hi Rachel."

There was a pause on the other side.

"Ca-can I come over? There's something I need to talk to you about."

Quinn didn't want to say yes, but something told her that she had to. So fifteen minutes later she found herself face to face with Rachel on the living room couch. Besides the initial greeting no other words were spoken. Quinn knew this was odd for Rachel, so she broke the ice.

"You said you needed to talk to me about something?"

Rachel cleared her throat, "I've made a horrible mistake. I don't know what to do. I've ruined things with you, but I've also ruined everything I've ever wanted in my life."

"What do you mean Rachel?"

"Ever since I was little I had dreams of becoming a broadway star. After graduation I would move to New York City, enroll in NYADA and become just like my idol Barbra Streisand."

"And you can't do all of that now because?"

Rachel broke into silent tears. "I-I'm pregnant."

Quinn froze.

"I know this is all so much, but I need to be honest with you Quinn. I found out on Saturday. I made that entire story up with Finn. He and I were intimate before I even met you but since then I haven't done anything with him."

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I wanted to give you a way out of this. You shouldn't have to deal with anything I will have to face in the coming months."

Quinn took a moment to process all of this. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I'm just going to leave."

"No stop," Quinn grabbed the girls arm and pulled her back onto the couch. She brushed some hair away from Rachel's face and leaned forward to kiss her. The brunette kissed her back and they fell back onto the couch. Quinn ran her hands up and down Rachel's sides. They both lost themselves in the kiss. Rachel pulled back and looked at Quinn.

"I'm so sorry Quinn."

"It's okay I understand now, but I hope you know that I'm not going anywhere."

Rachel kissed the blond and laid her head on the other girl's chest. "You're more than I deserve."

"You're all that I want."

#%$#%$#%$#%$

Quinn walked into school the next day and was immediately stopped by Santana. "Tried to call you last night. Why didn't you answer?"

"Sorry, Rachel actually came over."

"That was quick."

"Don't worry we are just going to be friends."

Quinn hated to lie to her best friend, but she knew Rachel didn't need anyone else finding out about her situation. "Well I'm glad. You seem happier."

"Do I?" Santana shrugged and left to meet up with Brittany. Quinn approached her locker and saw Rachel talking to Finn. It upset her somewhat but she knew Rachel had bigger things to deal with. The bell rang and she left to her first period class.

Today was a Cheerio practice/Glee day, so she rushed out of her shower after practice to make it to Glee on time. Everyone was seated by the time she got to the choir room. She took her usual seat next to Santana. Mr. Schue said a few words and then let Rachel take the floor with a song she had prepared.

"This is just a song I've really taken a liking to lately. I hope you guys enjoy it."

_Comparisons are easily done _

_once you had a taste of perfection._

_Like an apple hanging from the tree_

_I picked the ripest one but I still got a seed._

_You said move on, where do I go?_

_I guess second best is all I will know._

_Cause when I'm with him _

_I am thinking of you, thinking of you._

_What you would do if you were the one_

_who was spending the night._

_Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes._

Quinn felt two sets of eyes looking at her. Rachel was passionately singing this song in front of everyone and taking separate glances at the girl it was intended for. On the other side of Quinn, Santana stared at her friend in disbelief.

"Just friends my ass," Santana hissed as Rachel kept singing.

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth._

_He pulled me in I was disgusted with myself._

Quinn looked over at Finn. He seemed completely at ease with no idea that this song was not for him.

_Oh won't you walk through_

_and bust in the door_

_and take me away._

_Oh no more mistake_

_cause in your eyes I'd like to stay._

Rachel finished and gave a small bow. The rest of the club were on their feet clapping. "Great job Rachel. I could feel the emotion pouring out of your voice." She smiled and returned to her seat next to Finn. He gave her a kiss and Santana made a vomiting sound.

The rest of practice went off without incident. Afterwords Santana pulled Quinn out of the room and into an empty classroom.

"What the actual fuck Quinn? I thought I told you to give yourself some respect."

"Okay I'm sorry. Rachel wants to be with me, but she can't break up with Finn. Not yet."

"And why not?"

"It's complicated."

"Complicated enough for you to sit around and get broken again?"

Quinn nodded. "I love her Santana. I'd do anything to be with her."

"You're unbelievable Q. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

With that she left the room. Moments later Rachel walked in. "I just passed Santana and she didn't even insult me. Is everything okay with her?"

"Come sit down Rach."

The brunette complied and took the desk across from Quinn. "First, the song was lovely."

"It was for you."

Quinn smiled. "Thank you but now it's my turn to tell you something." Rachel gripped the desk and nodded.

"Yesterday morning Santana found me in my room. I told her. About us."

Rachel didn't say anything so Quinn continued, "She doesn't know," she pointed to Rachel's stomach, "She just knows that I want to be with you and I'll do anything to have you. She isn't happy because she thinks you're using me, but I know you're not. Her not yelling at you was actually a good thing, because it shows she's trying to be nice for me."

"Rachel say something please."

"You'd do anything to be with me? Why?"

"Because I-" Quinn stopped herself. It was too soon to drop those three words. "You are amazing Rachel. And you've made me feel things I didn't even know were possible. I want to be there for you."

Rachel got up and pulled Quinn into a hug. "You're amazing Quinn Fabray."


	10. Chapter 10

**In honor of the season finale tonight I thought i would update. Thank you all for the reviews. I know the pregnancy was unexpected, but I hope you all stick around to see what happens next. **

**Enjoy!**

Quinn had not forgotten her promise to Sam, and that was why she found herself eating lunch with Mercedes. She told the other girl that she had some questions about a song for Glee. Mercedes was glad to help but a little surprised that Quinn had asked her.

"You're really good Mercedes."

"Oh thank you. I've just gotten used to being background to Rachel Berry." Quinn frowned. She knew Rachel was good, but she didn't want another star to give up her dreams. Mercedes needed a confidence boost and Sam's crush was perfect.

"So what song are you planning to sing?"

"Actually this isn't about a song at all."

"Excuse you?"

Quinn shuddered. The girl had turned on diva mode. It was awe striking and terrifying at the same time. "I'm not sure how to start, but I know someone who has a huge crush on you."

Mercedes dropped the forkful of tots she was about to put in her mouth. "You say what now?" Quinn laughed, "Have some more confidence Mercedes. You are a beautiful girl with a great personality." The other girl blushed, "Who is it?"

"Have a look for yourself," Quinn pointed over towards the football table where Sam sat, staring at the two girls. Mercedes made eye contact with the boy and he quickly turned around, blushing from being caught.

"Sam Evans has a crush on me? Stop playing around."

"I'm serious. He would kill me if he knew I told you all of this, but he found me at the park one day and admitted his undying love for you."

Mercedes burst into laughter. Quinn smiled feeling proud of herself for hopefully getting the two together. "So what do you say?"

"He's not bad for a white boy."

"That's a yes. I'll let him know. Have fun on your date," Quinn left a sputtering Mercedes at the table and walked to the bathroom. As soon as she walked in she heard someone crying in the stall. Thinking nothing of it she passed by, however the crying sounded oddly familiar.

"Rachel?"

Quinn pushed against the stall door and was surprised to find that it was unlocked. The small girl sat on the ground, hugging the toilet bowl. Quinn immediately wrapped her arms around Rachel's small frame and helped her up.

"Morning sickness," the brunette said wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her sweater. Quinn helped her over to the sink, grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat off her friends face. "I'm sure this is highly unattractive."

"You look beautiful."

"Stop being so nice to me."

Quinn just smiled and continued to clean the other girl off. The door to the bathroom opened and Santana walked in. "Oh shit, I didn't just catch you two in the act did I?"

"You'd like that too much. Rachel isn't feeling well. Can you help me walk her to the nurse?"

Santana scoffed but put one arm around the brunette's waist. "Thank you both. Really I am okay."

"You should go home and rest Rachel."

"Yea normally I would like to see you suffer, but you look like shit Berry." Quinn gave her friend a glare that immediately stopped the flow of comments. They walked into the nurses office and were instructed to place the sick girl on one of the cots to wait for her parents to come.

"You don't have to stay," Rachel said laying back against the pillows. Quinn grabbed her hand and squeezed it, silently telling her she wasn't going anywhere. Santana saw the interaction and walked out.

"I told you she liked you."

"Could've fooled me."

#%$#%$#%$#%$

Quinn stayed with Rachel until Leroy showed up at the school. The brunette fell asleep moments after she sat down in the nurses office. Leroy thanked Quinn for helping his girl and carried her to the car.

At her locker later that day, Quinn was approached by Finn. "Hey I heard Rachel went home early. Is she okay?" Finn really did care about Rachel and it killed her that she was doing this to him, but she couldn't help herself.

"Yeah she's going to be fine. I think it might be the flu. The nurse said it could potentially be contagious."

"Oh really? I was gonna go see her after school, but I think I'll just call her. Thanks Quinn, you're a great friend. Rachel probably never told you this, but she hasn't had many friends in her lifetime. You're just what she needs."

Quinn smiled but inside she was in full fledge guilt mode. Finn thanked her again before walking down the hallway. Santana was Quinn's next visitor.

"How's the midge?"

"I haven't heard from her. I'm going to see her after school."

"Aren't you afraid you'll catch it?"

Quinn stuttered, "Uh-um no I-I'll wear protection. Well I mean her dad-dads are doctors, so they'll know."

"If you say so crazy pants. I'll see you tomorrow."

#%$#%$#%$#%$

Quinn was let into the Berry household by Hiram. He told her Rachel was in her room so the blond went right up. She knocked softly and was called in. "Hey Rach." She smiled as the other girl was laying on her bed flipping through a broadway magazine. Quinn took a seat next to her.

"How are you feeling?"

The other girl wasn't answering her. Quinn was starting to get annoyed. "Um Rachel…"

"What?"

"Did you not hear me ask you a question?"

"Guess not."

Quinn looked at her in disbelief. She turned to get off the bed and felt a hand grab her wrist. Rachel whispered softly, "I'm sorry. Don't leave."

Rachel straightened herself on the bed. "I didn't mean to be rude to you. It's this mixture of pregnancy hormones and my internal war. I'm sorry." Rachel leaned her head against Quinn's shoulder. The blond pushed herself back against the head board of the bed.

"What's going on inside that head of yours Rach?"

"Everything. You. Finn. This baby. My dads. Broadway. School. Glee."

"Woah woah slow down there. This stress is not good for the baby. You need to take it one step at a time." Quinn hadn't noticed until she saw Rachel's eyes look down, but her hand was absentmindedly stroking Rachel's stomach. She stopped the motions but Rachel's whimpers made her continue.

"I don't know where to start."

"Why don't you try telling your dads. They seem to be very loving and accepting men. Not to mention they are both doctors."

Rachel started to cry. "I don't want to disappoint them."

"You aren't going to. Rachel Barbra Berry, you are going to be a star. And the little one inside of you will be proud to call you their mom."

"What if I can't keep her?"

"That's a choice you are allowed to make on your own."

"But Finn-"

"Yes he's the father, but unless you plan on marrying him, he really has no say in the matter. I think you should tell him, but only when you're ready."

"And you?"

"I don't want to be on your list of things to stress about. I'm here to be your support and friend. We don't have to rush into anything."

Rachel placed her hand on Quinn's face and drew patterns on her cheek. They laid there silently, thinking about where their life was going to take them in the next couple months. Hiram called them down for dinner not very long after.

Before they went downstairs Rachel said, "I want to tell them. Tonight. And I want you to be here." Quinn was unsure how to respond. She wanted to be here for Rachel, but at the same time she didn't want her dads to get the wrong impression.

"Okay I will be."

#%$#%$#%$#%$

Food was passed around the table and everyone talked about their days. Leroy kept questioning Rachel on how she was feeling, but she continued to brush it off. As Hiram got up to clear the dishes Rachel cleared her throat, "Daddies, I have something to tell you."

They both froze and focused their attention on their little girl. "I didn't come home today because I had flu symptoms. Quinn found me in the bathroom throwing up, because I had morning sickness."

"Honey, you only have morning sickness if you're preg-" Hiram stopped as he saw the answer in his daughters eyes. Leroy looked shocked.

"I'm so sorry Dad and Daddy. I-I-" she couldn't finish over the tears that started pouring out. Quinn rubbed a soothing hand over the girls back.

"Rachel we aren't mad at you. I guess we are just confused. You used to tell us everything. We didn't even know you were sexually active. Is it Finn's?" Rachel nodded.

"Does he know?" She shook her head as she was simultaneously shook with tears. Leroy got up and pulled his daughter into his arms. "You should get some rest Rachel." He helped her to her feet and led her upstairs. Quinn and Hiram were left at the table. She saw some silent tears falling from his eyes.

"Thank you for being such a good friend to our baby girl Quinn."

She reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "Everyone deserves to be treated well. I am blessed to know you all." He smiled and squeezed her hand. "This is only the beginning, but we will all get through this together." Quinn nodded.

Leroy returned to the group. "She's asleep." They all sat silently reflecting on what was just revealed. Quinn stayed with the family for another hour, offering as much support as she could. The two older men appreciated her concern.

"Don't worry, she will be at school tomorrow. Thanks again Quinn. Have a nice night."

#%$#%$#%$#%$

When she walked into her house Quinn heard commotion coming from the dining room. She walked into the room and saw Burt, Carol, Finn, and Kurt all enjoying their dinner.

"Quinn! Where have you been?"

"I was at Santana's. Sorry I missed dinner."

"It's okay. Are you hungry?" Carol said getting up to grab her a plate. Quinn was about to object but realized she hadn't spent a lot of time with Burt and Kurt. The conversation went similarly like the one had earlier that night. Quinn tried to pay attention but she kept thinking about Rachel. It also didn't help that she was sitting across from the aforementioned girl's boyfriend.

She couldn't help but notice that Finn hadn't put his phone down since she sat down. "Who are texting Finn?" He looked up at the blond with a puzzled look. "U-uh it's Puck." Quinn let it go, but noticed Finn was really uneasy about it. She was going to figure out what was up with him.

Eventually she retired to her bedroom and jumped at the chance to call Rachel. After two rings the other girl answered.

"Hey Quinn."

"Hey yourself. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. Not great but I feel somewhat better after telling my dads. So thank you for helping me."

"Anytime and anything."

"I will hold you to that promise."

Quinn laughed and continued some more small talk with Rachel. They stayed on the phone until neither girl could keep their eyes open any longer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy!**

"How are things going with Cretin?"

Quinn looked up from the textbook she was studying and rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Would you rather have me say her name out loud? SO EVERYONE CAN HEAR?" A couple people around the two girls gave them dirty looks. Quinn shook her head and whispered, "Sit down before we get kicked out. I have a test next period that I'd like to pass."

Santana snorted, "Please you're like a genius. I've been copying off you since day one in math and have gotten straight A's ever since." Quinn gave Santana an incredulous look and returned to her book.

"You weren't kidding about Trouty Mouth and Aretha. I saw them macking it in the hallway yesterday."

"That was quick, but good for them."

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

Quinn was hoping to spend the weekend with Rachel considering the fact that they hadn't really seen each other that week. They were both busy with their various activities and only managed to say hello in the hallway or exchange glances in Glee club.

"Before you say something with the hobbit, I'm going to make an offer quickly and will not repeat myself. Bring her."

Quinn smiled at her friend, "That's very nice of you San. I'll ask Rachel. I'm sure she will love the idea of spending time with you." Santana picked up Quinn's pencil and flung it at her friend's head. Her aim was off and it went flying into the person at the table next to them. Both girls jumped up and ran out of the library at full speed, laughing the entire way.

#%$#%$#%$#%$

"Are you sure this isn't some sort of set up?"

Rachel had agreed to go to Santana's but was still wary of the girl's offer. She tried to explain to Quinn that no one, Santana being the furthest on the list, had ever asked her to have a sleepover. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand, with the other gripping the wheel.

"I promise you this is all about friends hanging out and having fun." Rachel gave Quinn a soft smile and squeezed her hand, leaving them intertwined until they pulled up to the Lopez home.

Brittany answered the door and brought both girls into a big hug. "Careful Britt, you don't want to catch whatever the gremlin has." Santana appeared from around the corner and Rachel looked down at the ground. Quinn put her arm around Rachel's waist.

"Santana…"

"What?"

Brittany took her girl friend's hand. "Be nice. I like Rachel." The brunette smiled and received a wink from the blond. Santana rolled her eyes and pulled Brittany in the kitchen. Rachel started to follow but Quinn pulled her back.

"She didn't mean anything by that. Santana just doesn't know how to be accommodating most of the time." Rachel put a smile on but Quinn could tell she was still uncomfortable.

"Listen Rach, we can leave if-" she was silenced by the smaller girl's lips on hers.

"I want to stay. I'm sorry, I'm just extra sensitive today because of the.." her eyes lowered to her stomach. Quinn placed a protective hand over her belly button. "I'll tell her to lighten up." Rachel nodded and began walking into the kitchen.

#%$#%$#%$#%$

An hour later Rachel and Quinn found themselves watching Santana taking body shots off of Brittany. It was funny at first but by the sixth one they were less amused. Santana noticed Quinn's dull expression.

"Okay Q your turn!" Brittany sat up and got off the table.

"I'm good."

"Oh come on, stop being a party pooper. I know Rachel has a wild side within her." The brunette looked extremely uncomfortable. She searched Quinn's eyes, begging her to get them out of this.

"Really we're fine."

"It's one shot," Santana started pouring the alcohol into the small glass. Quinn looked at Rachel and the other girl looked like she was about to cry. "San she-we can't." The Latino quirked an eye brow and studied the pair. She looked back and forth between Quinn and Rachel. Something was going on.

Santana stopped her motions and said, "Wow Q you're acting like Rachel is pregnant or something."

Both girls froze.

"We-uh no that's not-uh why a-at all."

Santana processed the reaction. "Shit I should've known. There was no way you'd stay with Finnocence willingly." Rachel started to cry so Quinn wrapped her arms the smaller girl and gave Santana a warning glance.

"Rachel is pregnant? Everyone in Glee is going to be so happy!" Brittany began skipping and dancing around the kitchen. Rachel only cried harder.

Santana took this as her opportunity to do something nice for Rachel. "Hey Britt come here." The other blond stopped in her tracks and walked over to Santana. The Latino grabbed the girls hand and almost like she was a little child explained, "We can't say anything to anyone in Glee club. That is Rachel's job. I know you're excited but we have to keep this a secret." Brittany frowned but looked at Rachel and understood.

"I pinky swear," the blond extended her finger to Rachel and the brunette looked up, linking their pinkies. Rachel made a hesitant glance over to Santana, silently thanking the other girl for what she just did.

"Let's go watch a movie," Quinn suggested, walking Rachel over to the couch. They all sat back and held on to their respective lovers for the rest of the night.

#%$#%$#%$#%$

Quinn woke up, tangled on the couch to her phone ringing. She looked at the clock and noticed it was a little after midnight. The number was private so she answered it quietly out of curiosity.

"Hello?"

There was silence on the other side. Quinn got up and walked to an adjacent room, trying to not wake the others. She repeated her greeting and her finger hovered over the end call button, about to press it until she heard, "I'll find you."

"Excuse me? Who is this? Hello?" The line cut out and Quinn was officially freaked out. Maybe she had heard them wrong. Maybe they had the wrong number. She had a whole list of maybe's, but knew the call was meant for her. She didn't want to think about who it was because she knew. The voice was the one that haunted her in her dreams at night. She could pick it out of a crowd of people. The only thing Quinn hoped for was that this was just a sick joke and he wasn't going to find her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy!**

Two weeks passed and Quinn hadn't heard anymore from the mysterious caller. She kept herself distracted through glee practice, cheerios, and her relationship with Rachel. It was all becoming a lot to juggle. Some days she just wanted to out herself to the entire school, but knew that was probably more trouble than it was worth. Rachel went to her first doctor appointment a few days earlier. Quinn had begged her to let her go, but Rachel was adamant about going alone. She still hadn't informed Finn that he was the father of her unborn child. Quinn knew it was Rachel's call, but she was growing more impatient as the days passed.

Feeling as though she was neglecting her family, Quinn began spending more time hanging out with Burt and Kurt. Their relationship was growing stronger, but Quinn still felt like she was lying to them. Essentially she was but it was for the best. Or at least that was what she had been telling herself. However this Sunday dinner was different. The guilt washed over her as she sat across from Finn and watched him laugh along with the normal dinner conversation. She couldn't help but think about just how much it would tear him apart once he knew everything.

She couldn't hold it in any longer. She was going to tell them all. Right here. Right now.

"Can I say something?" Quinn began but Burt put up a hand. "Hold that thought for a second Quinn." He stood up with his beer in hand and started in on a speech, "As you all know, I'm not a man of many words." The group chuckled knowing this was the easiest way to describe Burt. He turned to face Carol. "But with this woman right here I don't need to use very many." Carol smiled and grabbed his hand. Burt turned his attention to Kurt. "I haven't felt this way about anyone since your mother passed away. I feel like our family is complete again." His gaze shifted to Finn. "I know it took some getting used to, but we finally fit together." And finally to Quinn. "And I wouldn't trade any of you for the world."

There was a slight pause but Burt turned back to Carol. "I want to make this our family." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. She placed a hand over her mouth as Burt got down on one knee. "I love you Carol and I want to spend every minute of the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Carol nodded fiercely and they pulled one another in for an embrace. The rest of the table erupted into applause and tears. The gears in Kurt's hand were already turning at all the possible wedding ideas. Finn was eyeing the big couch in the living room that would be in his life for good. Quinn smiled at the new union, but realized it was going to make things a lot more complicated.

Burt pulled away from Carol and turned to Quinn, "Sorry kiddo, you can have the floor now?" Quinn tried to formulate a quick response, "I don't think I can follow that speech, but I'm really thankful to be part of this family." Everyone smiled and they all jumped into a group hug.

#%$#%$#%$#%$

"They're what?"

"Oh come on you can't say you didn't see it coming." Quinn stated simply to Santana as they shared an ice cream sundae.

"This just makes things ten times more interesting."

Quinn sighed, "My thoughts exactly."

"Does Berry know?"

"I'm assuming Finn told her. We haven't talked in a couple days."

"And why the hell not?"

"She's been really moody. It's like I'm not even in the room when I'm around."

"She has a lot going on, but you need to be there for her when she finds out about the wedding. Yeah it's taken a toll on you, but just imagine what she will feel like."

"Can we just write it down somewhere that you're siding with Rachel for once?"

"Do it and I'll spill the rest of this ice cream down your shirt."

Quinn squinted her eyes. "You wouldn't."

Santana stared right back and pushed her spoon towards Quinn. The blond reacted quickly and knocked the utensil out of the other girls hand. It went flying towards the person next to them. They ran out of the restaurant before seeing the mess.

"Why are we always doing that?"

Santana laughed, "I don't know, but it must suck for that guy next to us." They looked back through the window and saw that he was covered in ice cream. Santana grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her towards the car before they were reprimanded for their actions.

#%$#%$#%$#%$

Santana pulled up to the sidewalk next to Rachel's house. "Go on. Call or text me if you need a ride home."

"Thanks S."

Quinn walked up the drive way and knocked on the door. Hiram greeted the girl.

"Hello Quinn, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. How have you been?"

"Hey Mr. H. I've been okay. Is Rachel around?"

He looked around nervously. "She is but now may not be the best time." Quinn looked confused and saw Hiram extend a finger towards the truck at the end of the driveway. Finn. How had she not seen that before?

"I-is everything alright?" Quinn nervously started swaying back and forth.

"He came over to tell us about Burt and Carol's wedding. Rachel started crying and told him about the baby."

Quinn felt her throat constrict. Her life was crashing in around her. Rachel was going to break up with her and stay with Finn to raise the child. She knew this day would come, but thought she could prepare herself beforehand.

"Quinn honey are you okay?" Hiram was concerned with the immediate change in the other girls behavior.

"Ye-yeah. I'm fine. I guess I'll just come back la-"

"Quinn?" Rachel and Finn were standing on the stairs, watching the blond desperately try to flee the situation. Quinn locked eyes with the brunette. "H-hi."

Finn looked between the two girls, obliviously and frowned. "Do you know?" Quinn felt frozen. Nothing in her body was working. All she wanted to do was turn around and run. Thankfully Rachel filled in for her.

"Yes Finn. She knows."

He shook his head, "You know how stupid this makes me feel? To be the last one to know?"

"You aren't the last one Finn!"

Leroy joined the commotion from the other room. "Mr. Hudson you will not raise your voice in my house. My daughter had the right to tell whomever she pleased. If this is how you are going to act, then you can guarantee that you will not be a part of this child's life in the future."

Finn muttered an apology and looked back at Quinn. "This isn't how a family works Quinn. We don't keep secrets." He shoved passed the two Berry men and made it way out of the door, slightly shoving Quinn in the process. She caught herself and stood up straight. They all watched in silence as Finn got in his truck and drove off.

"Daddies can I talk to Quinn alone please?"

Hiram placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Take all the time you need."

Rachel turned back up the stairs with Quinn following behind. They got to the room and Rachel sat down on her bed. Quinn stayed by the door. Neither girl said anything for awhile. Rachel looked at the floor and Quinn stared at the walls. Eventually Quinn had had enough.

"Just get it over with already."

"Get what over with?"

"Break up with me. I know it's coming sooner or later. Please don't draw this out anymore than it has to be."

Rachel was confused. "You think I'm going to break up with you?"

Quinn nodded.

"Why would I do that?"

Quinn sighed and leaned against the door. "You don't need me. You have Finn. He is the father of your baby. I'm nothing."

Rachel got off her bed and pushed Quinn straight up against the door. She stared into her eyes, trying to find the core of these feelings. "Don't ever say that again." Quinn felt tears brimming in her eyes. Rachel brought her hand up and cupped Quinn's cheek. "I love you."

There they were and it wasn't Quinn to say them first. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Rachel placed a finger on Quinn's lips. "You don't have to say it back if you don't feel it. I need you to know how I feel so you know I won't leave you."

"I love you too."

Rachel smiled and placed her lips on Quinn's. She pulled the blond over to the bed and they caught up on the past few weeks of neglecting their relationship.

#%$#%$#%$#%$

After a few hours of catching up, both girls laid in each others arms. Rachel was drawing patterns on Quinn's arm when she felt the other girl adjust her position. Quinn placed an arm under her head so that she could look at Rachel.

"Tell me what happened with Finn."

The brunette sighed and began, "He told me about the wedding. I fell apart and told him I was pregnant. At first he was shocked. Finn must not have paid attention in health class, because he was completely unaware that he even had the ability to create a child. Anyways we talked about it all and then I told him that we couldn't be together anymore."

Quinn looked at the brunette is disbelief. "You what?"

"I broke up with him. I know Finn will make a great father someday and he will make another woman very happy. I told him this. I can't handle anymore stress in my life, and carrying on a false relationship has begun to rock the boat. He was not very happy as you saw, but I know he'll come to his senses." Rachel saw the look on Quinn's face and grabbed her hand. "I want to be with you Quinn. Whatever happens with this baby, I want you to be there for it all. I need you."

"Are you sure?"

Rachel kissed Quinn as her answer and pulled back, "More sure about anything else in my life. You are something special Quinn Fabray and I am never letting you go." The girls continued talking about the past week and eventually fell asleep. Hiram came in to check on them and saw their position on Rachel's bed. He knew something was happening between the two girls, but hoped they were ready for what was yet to come.


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy!**

School was the epitome of awkward. News spread of Rachel and Finn's break up spread faster than Quinn thought was possible. Since no one knew the real reason, they all decided to come up with their own theories. Quinn would've found it hilarious if it wasn't upsetting Rachel so much.

"Where do these people come up with this stuff?" Rachel said as she threw herself down on her bed. "Television?" Quinn offered as she sat down next to Rachel. The brunette sighed and rolled over to lay on her back.

"How's home?"

When Quinn got home last night she was immediately confronted by Burt and Kurt. They explained how Finn stopped by sputtering something about checking the definition of family. She wasn't sure where to begin, because she had no idea what they knew about Rachel. Quinn explained that she didn't have the authority to tell what was going on between Rachel and Finn. Both Burt and Kurt were unhappy with this answer, however they respected her boundaries and would find the answer elsewhere. Nevertheless it was a rather quiet evening.

"It's going to get worse."

"I'm so sorry Quinn."

"Stop you did nothing wrong. You look tired Rach. Why don't I let you get some rest," Quinn leaned over and placed a kiss on the smaller girl's head. "Call me later." She walked to the door and blew a final kiss before shutting it.

Quinn quietly walked down the stairs but heard her name being called. She followed the voice and found Hiram sitting in the kitchen. "Hey Mr. H what's up?"

He gave the blond a smile and motioned for her to sit down. She was starting to get nervous. Quinn refrained from saying anything else, waiting for Hiram to speak. He cleared his throat and began, "I like you Quinn. You've been so nice to Rachel. This is the happiest I've ever seen her in-well my entire life."

"Rachel makes me very happy as well."

"I see that. I also see things that you probably think you've hidden it, but I understand that you and Rachel are not just friends."

The blond stuttered, "Wha-what? Of course we are just friends."

"It's okay Quinn. I am not angry with either of you. I don't condone cheating but I do understand the circumstances. I know Rachel has broken up with Finn so she is free to be with anyone, including you. I want you to be careful though. Finn is going to be a part of your family. At first he will most likely resent you for what you've done, but you will move past it. If you ever need anywhere to go, our door is always open."

Quinn was confused to say the least. So Hiram knew about her relationship with his daughter. That was good right? But the situation with Finn was another problem itself. Quinn knew it was going to throw a knife into the mix, but she never considered the possibility of being kicked out of the Hummel household. If anything Hiram's speech scared her more than it comforted her. She smiled politely and got up to leave.

"Quinn wait," she stopped and turned back to the older man, "It's going to be okay." She could see the sincerity in his eyes. He didn't mean to upset her. She should be happy that he was so accepting of all of this. Quinn walked over to Hiram and gave him a hug.

"Thank you."

#%$#%$#%$#%$

When Quinn pulled into her driveway, she noticed Carol's car and Finn's truck both at the house. "Shit," she muttered, grabbing her book bag from the passengers seat. As she turned the door knob she braced herself for yelling but was surprised to find it was relatively calm. The vibration of voices could be felt coming from the kitchen so Quinn decided to walk in.

"…believe this is happening," Carol was bent over the kitchen sink. Burt placed a comforting hand on her back. Finn sat idly by at the table, looking at his hands.

Kurt was the first to notice Quinn's presence. Finn scoffed and muttered something that sounded like 'bitch' under his breath. It was loud enough for Burt to hear.

"HEY watch it Finn. Quinn isn't to blame for any of this. Don't take your frustrations out on her."

"But she knew! This whole time she knew," Finn turned to Quinn, "How could you sit at dinner and act like you didn't know my life was about to change?"

"I'm sorry Finn. It wasn't my place to tell you."

"We are supposed to be a family.." Finn trailed off trying to pin the blame on Quinn.

She could feel her blood boiling. "I apologize in advance for everything I am about to say," Quinn took a deep breath and lashed into Finn, "First off you are not my family Finn. I barely know you. Secondly instead of sitting here attacking me with your insane accusations, you could be checking on Rachel. Third I'm in love with Rachel, so why the hell would I disobey her trust for the sake of you?"

Everyone in the kitchen froze. Their appearances made it clear to Quinn that she did in fact just admit she was in love with Finn's ex-girlfriend. He stood up and approached Quinn. "What did you just say?"

She tried to cover her tracks but it was too late. "I'm sorry Finn. I-we never wanted to hurt you. It just happened."

"How long?"

"A month."

He took his fist and punched it into the wall next to Quinn's head. Burt grabbed onto Finn, holding him back from causing anymore damage. However the boy's reaction was enough to bring Quinn to her knees in tears. It was like looking at her father all over again. Kurt went over to the blond and tried to calm her down.

"You're really comforting her right now? Screw you all!" Finn broke out of Burt's grasp and stormed out of the house. Carol ran after her son, leaving the Hummel family to pick up pieces of their shattering family.

#%$#%$#%$#%$

After calming down Quinn went to her room. She fell into bed and stared numbly at the ceiling. It wasn't until she heard a knock on the door that she realized a couple hours had passed. Burt walked in and stood awkwardly in the doorframe. Quinn patted the space next to her.

"I don't really know where to begin. I know you all are teenagers and these sort of things happen. The pregnancy has thrown me for a loop, but I'm all to familiar with cheating." Quinn quirked an eye brow hoping he would continue. "I was a sophomore in college. There was this jaw dropping girl in my writing class. I got to know her and found out she had a boyfriend, but we still pursued things. Eventually the guy found out and broke my nose. I woke up in the hospital with a bandage around my face and a warm hand holding my own. Six years later I was holding that same hand as I said my vows in front of a church full of people. I'm not saying cheating is okay, only I've been in your shoes before."

Quinn opened her mouth to say something but closed it. She didn't know what to say. To be honest, she was completely flabbergasted by Burt's confession. He was on her side, for the most part. He noticed her hesitate and continued, "I will make sure Finn does not ever get violent like that again. I know it brought you back to the past. I'm sorry Quinn. You're too young to have something like that weighing on your mind." She appreciated Burt more than he could ever know. She pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Uncle Burt. Can I tell you something?"

He nodded.

"You remind me so much of my mom. I'm so glad that I still have a piece of her with me."

He smiled, "That is nice of you to say but remember if you don't have me, you'll still have her." He pointed to her heart. "She will always be there no matter what."

Quinn held back the tears until Burt left.

#%$#%$#%$#%$

The next day at school Quinn had prepared herself for the worst. Kurt assured her that it wouldn't be that bad, but her hopes were soon diminished. As soon as she walked in the door Santana grabbed her and pulled her into the bathroom.

"Why didn't you call me?"

Quinn stayed silent.

"Don't pull this shit Q. Finnessa has been running his mouth to everyone in Glee since 8am. I wouldn't give it til noon before the whole school knows."

"I don't know what you want me to say. This was bound to happen sooner or later. Have you seen Rachel?"

"No not yet."

Quinn sighed, "What the hell did I get myself into?" Her phone rang to break up the moment. Before looking at the caller ID she answered, "Hello?"

"I'm getting closer Quinnie. Hope you're ready to see me." She dropped the device out of her hand. It shattered to pieces as Quinn collapsed against the sink. Santana rushed over to catch her friend.

"Quinn! Who the hell was that?"

"M-my dad."


	14. Chapter 14

**This will be the last update for about a week. Thank you all for following the story. I hope you like this next chapter. The song used is 'Poison and Wine' by The Civil Wars. Enjoy!**

After her break down in the bathroom, Quinn found herself searching the entire school for Rachel. Santana trailed behind her best friend. The blond approached Mercedes, Tina, Mike and Artie, feeling a hush fall upon the group. "Hey have you guys seen Rachel?"

Someone laughed and a 'typical' was muttered. Santana gave a death glare to each person and they shook their heads, indicating they had no idea where Rachel was. Quinn sighed and continued down the hallway. Santana was beginning to get frustrated.

"If I was a teen pregnant Jew with a hidden agenda where would I be?" Quinn ignored Santana's rhetorical question, but it sparked an idea.

"Come on. I know where she is."

The duo entered the auditorium from the back and just as she had thought, Rachel was sitting at the piano on stage. "I can handle it from here. Thanks San." The other girl squeezed Quinn's shoulder and left the room. Quinn walked slowly down the aisle. She recognized the chords of the song Rachel was playing. Without hesitation Quinn began to sing.

"You only know what I want you to."

Rachel looked up in surprise at the voice but continued with the music, "I know everything you don't want me to."

Quinn walked closer to the stage, "You're mouth is poison, you're mouth is wine."

Rachel looked away from the blond, "You think you're dreams are the same as mine."

They both fell into the chorus together, as Quinn still stood on the ground in front of the stage. "Oh I don't love you, but I always will. Oh I don't love you, but I always will. I don't love you, but I always will. I always will.."

Rachel stood up from the piano as the background band picked up the melody. "I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back."

Quinn finally took the stairs up to Rachel. "The less I give, the more I get back."

The two girls looked at one another as Rachel reached over to grab Quinn's hand. "Oh your hands can heal, you're can bruise."

Quinn took her other hand and placed it on Rachel's cheek. "I don't have a choice but I still choose you."

Once again they fell into the chorus, holding those same positions. "I don't love you but I always will. I always will.."

The band faded out leaving Rachel and Quinn alone in silence.

Quinn spoke first.

"I'm so sorry Rachel. This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. I don't know what came over me yesterday. Finn made me so angry. I snapped."

"It's okay," Quinn gave her a look, "Really. He was bound to find out sometime. Everyone was. At least we have each other to get through it all with."

"I love you Rachel."

"I love you more Quinn." The blond smiled and pulled the smaller girl in for a kiss. Their lips stayed locked for what felt like days. It was so easy to get lost in the feeling. Quinn leaned back and remembered the other part of why she was so frantic to find Rachel.

The brunette noticed the obvious changed in the other girls mood. "What's wrong Quinn?"

"I got a really strange phone call the other week, but thought nothing of it. Today the same person called again. I think I know who it is.."

"Who?"

"I-I think it was my dad."

#%$#%$#%$#%$

"Rachel where are you going!" Quinn ran after the girl as she took off out of the auditorium.

"Where else? The police. Someone has to let them know that a murderer is on the lose." Quinn caught up to Rachel and grabbed her arm. "Hold on a second. I'm going to take care of it. I promise I'll tell Burt when I get home today. We don't need to jump to any conclusions just yet."

Rachel frowned, "But Quinn-"

"No buts. It's okay. He has no idea where I am. I'm safe here." She pulled Rachel in for a hug. Neither of them had noticed that they were on display for the entire hallway to see. They also did not notice the unidentifiable jocks approaching them with two ice cold slushies. Rachel was hit with first one as Quinn was drenched by the second cup. "Get a room sluts."

Both girls stood completely still for a minute frozen by the mixture of words and ice. Santana and Brittany ran onto the scene and pulled their friends into the bathroom. Santana had just enough time to flip off everyone standing in the hallway.

Quinn was shivering. Never in her life had she experienced such a sensation. Rachel was used to the attacks by now and began taking care of Quinn's mess before attacking her own. Santana and Brittany did all they could to help out their friends. Very little words were exchanged among the group. Quinn was visibly embarrassed and had no intention of exiting the bathroom anytime soon.

"Come on Quinn we still have Glee club."

"You're joking. They all hate me now. I am not going back in there."

Rachel frowned but understood. "I'm just going to go home Rach. You guys have fun at Glee." Brittany led Rachel out of the bathroom but Santana stayed behind to talk to Quinn.

"I remember my first slushy. I wanted to kill someone."

"They got you?"

"Yeah after I joined Glee club. It sucked so much, but you just have to rise above it. Everyone in this school sucks. You'll be out soon enough." She gave Quinn a side hug, trying to avoid the syrup still dripping from her Cheerios uniform. "Do you want me to come home with you?"

"That'd be great considering I don't have any way to get there."

Santana smiled and escorted her friend out of the bathroom.

#%$#%$#%$#%$

As soon as Rachel walked into the chorus room, everyone got quiet. She refrained from saying anything and took a seat next to Brittany. Mr. Schue walked in moments later and scanned the room.

"Where's Quinn?"

Finn spoke up from the back of room, "I'd say fucking Rachel, but she's here.."

"Hey! Watch it Finn. Why don't you take a lap to cool off."

He stood up and glared at Rachel. She wasn't looking at him but could still feel it. Finn left the room and Mr. Schue began the lesson.

In the hallway Finn spotted Quinn and Santana at her locker. "One's not enough for you is it Quinn?" The blond turned her head as Santana approached the taller boy.

"Back the hell up before I make you Finnocence."

"Go away Santana. I just want to talk to my good friend Quinnie."

Quinn froze, "What did you just call me?"

The boy snickered, "I know all about your fucked up family. Good job sponging off of Burt."

Santana stood between Finn and Quinn. "This is your last warning before I seriously mess you up." Finn put both of his hands in the air.

"I'm not the one she should be worried about."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough. And I'll get back what is mine." Finn turned around the head back into practice. Quinn was completely confused.

"Q, Q! Breath!" Santana caught the girl as she slowly passed out.

When Quinn regained consciousness she was laying on Santana's couch in her living room. She heard some voices coming from the kitchen and tried to stand up.

"Woah woah take it easy there killer." Santana walked over to assist the blond.

"What happened?"

"Finn made some stupid threats and you passed out." Quinn slowly began to remember what had happened that afternoon. Finn had called her 'Quinnie'. No one but her father had ever used that name for her. It wasn't hard to derive but she couldn't help but think it meant something. He also said he knew about her family. Anyone with a computer and Google could figure it out, but the way he said it had her flustered. She thought through all of this and was brought back to earth by Santana.

"I hope you know he was bluffing."

"But what about the phone calls?"

"Ever heard of prank phone calls? It was him the whole time."

"I don't know San. Something about this whole this doesn't feel right."

Santana shook her head. "I won't let anything happen to you." Quinn hugged her best friend and leaned back on the couch. Too much had happened in one day and all she wanted to do was sleep


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! I can't thank you all for sticking around, reading this story. There will probably be only a couple more chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The months began to pass and the weather got dramatically colder, but that didn't stop Coach Sylvester from administering the most intense practices of the season. Nationals were approaching and she'd be damned if her girls weren't ready.

Quinn, Brittany, and Santana were undoubtedly the strongest players. Coach Sylvester wanted to make them fight to reach the top but settled for three co-captains. She had yet to regret her decision. If she thought she scared the team, it was a full fledge panic attack that ensued from the rest of the girls when the Unholy Trinity walked into practice. Sue smiled at the trio, knowing it had been entirely her creation.

"Listen here you pathetic excuses for a cheerleading team, this weekend is nationals. You all will probably be laughed at by the judges, and I will not be okay with that. With that being said we will be practicing two times a day. Be in the gym at 6am everyday and back here by 3 in the afternoon. AND NO WHINING."

Not a sound was heard from the group but Quinn felt herself close to saying something. She knew that Coach Sylvester wanted them to win, but this was a little ridiculous. Quinn was still having trouble sleeping after the whole Finn incident. It was unsettling to her to think that Finn was trying to mess with her. Something still didn't feel right, but she refused to acknowledge it. Quinn was the last one to leave the gym but was stopped by Sue.

"Come over here Q!"

She walked over to the older woman and stood at attention. "I told you I would never do this again, but you seem distracted. You are one of the best girls on the team, so we need you."

"I'm sorry Coach, I'm just tired."

"Wrong answer Q. I'll go easy on you, but you need to pull yourself together. This is the big leagues." Quinn nodded and turned to leave. Her plan was to change and go to Rachel's house for dinner. It had once again been a Sunday and tomorrow started her week from hell.

#%$#%$#%$#%$

"You with us Quinn?"

She looked up from her plate realizing she had fallen asleep with her eyes open. Interesting ability that she never knew she could do.

"Yea sorry," Quinn mumbled softly, propping her head up with her hand. Rachel looked at the girl with sad eyes. She was getting more pregnant by the day, but it would seem as though Quinn was the one carrying the unborn child. She placed her hand comfortingly on Quinn's back and rubbed small circles. The rest of dinner went on with light conversation that avoided including the blond. Afterwards Rachel took her up to her room.

"I'm worried about you Quinn. Are you sleeping at night?"

Quinn threw herself on the bed and mumbled into the pillow. Sitting down, Rachel reached out to turn the other girl over. "Noo," Quinn called out, trying to pull herself out of Rachel's grasp.

"Please just tell me what's going on," Rachel begged, knowing this stress was taking a toll on not only her but the baby as well.

"I'm really tired Rachel. I have practice at 6am. All I want to do is sleep."

"I understand that Quinn, but you've been kind of distant lately. I know something else is bothering you. Did you ever tell Burt about your dad trying to contact you?" At that comment Quinn shot up from the bed.

"It wasn't him."

"What do you mean it wasn't him?" Rachel was starting to get annoyed at all Quinn had been keeping from her. "Who was it?"

"Finn."

Rachel opened her mouth and closed it then laughed. "I know Finn doesn't like you but he would never do something that crude." This answer shocked Quinn. Why was Rachel defending him? The wheels started turning in her head and she began to make sense of it all.

"You're seeing him again aren't you?"

Rachel immediately looked away and said nothing.

"Are you kidding right now? Rachel look at me. Are you back with Finn?" Rachel gave a small nod. Quinn got up from the bed and walked to the door. Before she could leave Rachel finally spoke, "What did you expect me to do? You have been ignoring me. I need someone to help me raise this baby with."

Quinn felt the tears begin to run down her face. She said nothing else and walked out of the house. As soon as she felt the cold air hit her face she wanted to run. Run as far away as she could. She couldn't believe that this whole situation had gone full circle. Now Rachel was cheating on her with Finn. It was only to be expected. Karma really is a bitch. Quinn did feel guilty because she had been distant to Rachel. She knew she brought this all on herself. Rachel needed someone to be there for her through her pregnancy and Quinn was too preoccupied with herself. Rachel deserved better. She should be with Finn. He is the father of this baby. It was only right. Quinn found herself thinking through all of this as she pulled into the Hummel's driveway. At least she would be able to get away this weekend.

#%$#%$#%$#%$

"What was the 9-1-1 for Quinn?"

The blond asked Santana and Brittany to come over the next day after practice so she could tell them what happened. That day at school Quinn avoided Rachel. The brunette tried to text and call her but eventually gave up.

"Rachel cheated on me?"

Brittany looked confused and Santana laughed, immediately covering her mouth after seeing that Quinn was serious. "What the fuck is she doing? Or should I say who."

Quinn looked away, trying to prevent the tears from falling. Her lack of response gave Santana her answer. "You're joking. She is back with that dimwit. That girl needs a reality check." Brittany sat down on Quinn's bed and pulled the other girl into a hug. "It's okay Quinn. We love you and would never cheat on you." Quinn smiled, thankful to have her two best friends with her at this moment.

Santana continued to go off, "This is unbelievable. I've heard of karma but this is seriously the craziest thing I've ever witnessed. I'm really sorry Quinn. You don't need her." Quinn tried to believe Santana for the second time, but was still having trouble being without Rachel. They all sat on Quinn's bed for the remainder of the evening talking about the upcoming weekend and other non-Rachel related things. Eventually they all fell asleep together.

#%$#%$#%$#%$

The Cheerio competition was being held in Indiana this year so the girls had to be on the bus for an excruciating long time. Quinn was lucky enough to get a seat to herself so she stretched out and tried to get some much needed sleep. She was just on the edge of sleep when her phone began to vibrate. The screen showed that she had a new message.

**Quinn, I know you are angry with me right now but there is something I need to tell you. Please text me back. -Rachel**

Quinn couldn't deal with anymore of Rachel's drama, so she turned her phone off and put her headphones back in.

#%$#%$#%$#%$

The bus came to a stop and Quinn realized she had slept the entire way. Aside from the kink in her neck she felt well rested. Santana and Brittany were untangling themselves from one another as Coach Sylvester began giving out orders. Luckily the trio had gotten a room together. Quinn couldn't imagine sleeping with anyone else on the team. She knew they were afraid of her, but didn't want to give them the opportunity to do anything crazy to her while she was asleep.

They walked into the room and surveyed the small space accompanied by two double beds, a TV, and bathroom. Brittany began jumping from bed to bed as the two other girls watched, laughing. Quinn felt her stomach rumble and gathered some change to put in the nearest vending machine.

"I'll be back!" she called to her friends but noticed they were too preoccupied wrestling on the bed to answer. Quinn shook her head and walked out into the hallway. She recalled seeing a lobby when they got her, but the hardest part would be figuring out what direction it was in. Quinn went with her gut and turned to the left. She walked down a couple sets of staircases and abandoned hallways to realize she had gone the wrong way.

"Typical.." she mumbled under her breath and turned to head back the way she came. A noise came from behind her. She turned around and saw a dark figure down the hallway. The blond froze as the person took a step into the light.

"Hi Quinnie. It's been awhile. I've missed you."

Quinn stared back into the eyes of her father. She wanted to run but her legs weren't responding.

"Say hello to me Quinnie."

Her voice failed to work. She took a couple deep breaths and finally said, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I told you I would find you. It wasn't that hard actually. Finn Hudson is a great boy." Quinn felt the shock of it all hitting her. This wasn't just some joke. This was real. She began backing up and could see him walking closer.

"So quick to leave are we Quinnie. Stay a little and talk to your daddy." The blond didn't know what to do. She put a hand into her pocket and pushed a couple buttons, hoping she could dial Santana's number without looking. As Russell stepped closer Quinn saw the shine of something in his hand. He noticed her gaze and smiled, "You've spoiled my surprise for you! I guess since you know now it won't hurt to just get it over with." At that moment Quinn's legs began to work and she started running for the stairs. Before she could reach the door the shot rang out in the hall and hit her right in the back. Quinn collapsed onto the ground, seeing the same smile on her father's face that she remembered from all those years ago


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. I apologize for where I left last chapter and might be in the same boat with the ending of this one. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this!**

Santana was beginning to get frustrated at how long it was taking Quinn to grab some food. Coach Sylvester was adamant about getting to the hotel in record time so that meant no stops. She could hear her stomach grumbling and decided to go look for Quinn. Brittany had fallen asleep after their wrestling session was over. It didn't cross Santana's mind to bring her phone with her.

She walked in the opposite direction that Quinn went in search for the vending machines. Unlike the blond she had a keen sense of direction. As soon as she made it to the lobby and didn't see Quinn, she knew something was wrong. Santana went over to the staircase and began searching for the lost girl. She was walking up to the fourth floor when she heard a bang. It sounded like a gun shot, but Santana shrugged it off. Her impulses got the best of her and she decided to investigate. She quietly opened the door and was shocked with what she saw.

There was a man holding a smoking gun aimed at her best friend that was now collapsed on the ground. Santana tried to fight the rage that was building inside her but ran forward tackling the man standing a few feet in front of her. She knocked into Russell sending him down on the ground. Santana slammed his face into the ground and picked up the gun that had slide across the floor.

"Get off me!"

"Shut the fuck up or I will put a bullet through your skull."

This threat silenced the man but he continued to struggle under Santana. She looked over to Quinn and felt tears brimming in her eyes. The blond was unresponsive and Santana could not go over to check if she was still alive. Unsure what to do, Santana placed a finger on Russell's neck, hoping to knock him out through his pressure point. It seemed to not be working until she felt the struggling stop. She turned the man over and noticed he was passed out. It was at that moment she took in the man's features. He looked exactly like Quinn. Santana held back the bile rising in her throat after she realized that a father could do this to his child.

She ran over to her friend and felt for a pulse. It faint but it was there. Santana went through Quinn's pockets knowing the girl had her phone on her. She opened it and noticed that it had been leaving a voicemail on her phone.

"Fuck.." she mumbled as she ended the call and quickly called 9-1-1. She scrolled through Quinn's contacts and found Coach Sylvester's number.

"Coach! Please..it's Quinn..come down to the second floor. Hurry!" Santana didn't realize she was crying until she heard her own desperate voice echoing throughout the empty hallway. She sat down next to her friend, carefully avoiding the pool of blood. Silently she waited for help to come as she held Quinn's hand in her own.

She kept a cautious eye on the man across from her. She knew at any minute he could wake up and attack her.

After what seemed like hours Coach Sylvester showed up with the paramedics and three police officers. They all went about their duties, handcuffing Russell and working to revive Quinn. Sue pulled Santana into a hug and brought her back up to her room.

"No Coach. I have to go to the hospital. Please," Santana fought against Sue's hold. Brittany awoke from the commotion and looked confused.

"I understand Santana. Pack a bag and I will have the bus driver take us."

Brittany stood up, "What's going on?"

Santana looked at her concerned girl friends face. She walked over to Brittany and grabbed both her hands. "Quinn got hurt and is going to the hospital. I want to make sure she is okay."

"Well I am coming too."

Santana looked back at Coach Sylvester and she nodded that it was okay. Within the next half hour they found themselves pulling up to the hospitals ER entrance. The trio walked through the doors and were met with chaos. Nurses and doctors were running all around. Santana knew that it was probably always like this but couldn't help thinking they were all trying to save her best friend. Sue had the two girls sit down in the waiting room while she found someone to ask about Quinn.

Eventually she came back with a frown on her face. Santana sat up and begged for answers.

"They said it doesn't look good. The bullet hit Quinn directly in the spine," Coach was trying to hold back her tears.

"But she's going to be okay. She's going to live. I know she will," Santana said this to no one in particular. Mainly trying to reassure herself. Sue said nothing in response and Santana was beginning to lose hope. They all sat there for the remainder of the night, not once mentioning the competition that was supposed to happen the next day.

At five am a doctor approached the group.

"Hello, are you the family members of Quinn Fabray?" Sue nodded, too tired to put up a fight with the doctor. "There is good news and bad news. The good news is that Quinn is okay. She is currently in ICU but she is stable."

"And the bad news?" Santana questioned, bracing herself against the chair.

"The bullet damaged Quinn's spine rather severely. We will do our best but she may be paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of her life."

No one spoke at this revelation. Quinn was going to be okay, but she probably would never walk again. This was all too much. Sue stood up and excused herself. The doctor gave a soft smile and left as well. Santana sank back into Brittany and began to cry for her friend that had already lost so much.

#%$#%$#%$#%$

Sue made a couple phone calls and eventually Burt and Kurt came rushing into the emergency room. "Where is she? Is she okay? Why didn't you call sooner?" A million questions came rushing out of Burt's mouth as he tried to grasp the situation. Kurt looked at Santana and could tell by her expression that things weren't going to be good.

Sue took Burt into the next room and explained everything to him. Kurt sat down next to Brittany and started to cry. "I should've known.." he trailed off grasping Santana's attention.

"Known what Kurt?"

He tried to gain some composure but continued to cry. After taking a few deep breaths he continued, "Finn asked me about a month ago to tell him about Quinn. He said he wanted to get to know her more so we could become a family. So I told him some things and he must have looked up the rest on his own."

"What are you saying Kurt? That Finn told Russell where she was?"

Quietly he said, "Yes but that's not everything."

Santana gritted her teeth, "What else Kurt?"

"Rachel called me yesterday and told me Finn had been blackmailing her so she would date him again. I just assumed it was something stupid. I never made the connection with Quinn."

"Quinn broke up with Rachel. Why would Finn send her father out here anyway?"

"I don't know. Maybe it didn't happen quick enough. Maybe he told Russell before Quinn left Rachel."

Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't want to turn Finn in to the police because she wanted to kill him with her own bare hands.

"I know that look Santana and we can't do anything rash. We need to hand this over to professionals. I already told my dad everything I knew on the way here. It will all be taken care of." Santana relaxed somewhat into her chair, but was still on fire with rage.

#%$#%$#%$#%$

A few more hours passed and they were still not allowed to see Quinn. Burt had made the phone call to the police and they were certain Finn was in handcuffs on his way to Lima County Police Department. No one had much to say until they saw a brunette head walk through the sliding doors. Rachel walked in and immediately spotted the group. She was never one to hold back her emotions so she threw her arms around Santana and began to cry.

Santana bit back all the things she wanted to scream at Rachel and hugged the girl back. Softly the brunette said, "I didn't want her to get hurt. I thought I was saving her life."

Burt looked up from where he was sitting. "What exactly do you know Rachel?"

"Finn was angry that I had broken up with him. He began to make threats against me. I was able to ignore them until he started to include Quinn. Then she told me that she got a phone call that sounded like her father. I knew Finn had something to do with it, so I got him to promise he would stop if I dated him again. You all know the rest."

They looked on with confused expressions and sad faces. So much had gone on under everyone's nose and now a girl they had all come to know and love was faced with injuries that would plague her for the rest of her life.

The doctor from earlier approached the group. "Hi everyone. Quinn is awake and can see up to two people at a time. Can we please start with immediate family members." He stressed the word family, not wanting to be lied to again.

Burt and Kurt stood up and followed the man down the hallway. The rest of the group waited silently for their turn. Brittany and Coach Sylvester went next. When Brittany came back she had a few traces of tears on her face. Santana stood up and gave her a hug.

"How is she Britt?"

"Stronger than ever." Santana smiled at the thought of Quinn being a fighter. She squeezed Brittany's hand and began walking towards the room. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around.

"No Rachel. You are not coming with me."

The brunette wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"Listen to me. The last time you saw Quinn, you pretty much ruined her life. She has no idea of anything that has happened, so seeing you is probably going to confuse the shit out of her. Therefore you are going to go sit next to Brittany and wait until this is all sorted out."

Rachel wanted to object but knew Santana was right. She gave a small nod and turned back in the direction she had approached from. Santana continued walking and saw Kurt standing outside a room.

"Just you Santana?"

"Yes."

"Okay she will be happy to see you."

The Latino gave Kurt's hand a reassuring squeeze that shocked both of them but he smiled. She walked in the room and was finally face to face with her best friend. Neither girl said anything at first. Santana took in the room and it's noises. She was so happy to see Quinn alive but didn't know where to begin.

"Hi San." Quinn broke the silence and the Latino exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding.

She walked over to Quinn's bed and sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"You're question should be 'What am I not feeling'?"

"So you know?"

"Yea the doctor told me right away. It sucks. I haven't had time to really process it, but I am really glad to be alive." Quinn's tone got softer as she grabbed Santana's hand. "You saved my life Santana."

The other girl shook her head. "I didn't though. He still got you."

"That doesn't matter. I could be dead right now. You could be dead right now. But you saved me. I can't thank you enough. I love you Santana." The two girls shared a long embrace, both trying not to cry.

Quinn let out a shaky breath, "They won't give me any details about anything. I just need to know how he knew where I was. Was it Finn?" Santana didn't want to upset the girl but she didn't want to lie to her best friend so she nodded.

"I should've known."

"Don't worry he's being locked up as we speak."

Quinn only frowned harder at this. "What about Rachel?" She got quieter as she asked the question that had been burning in her head all day.

"She's actually here to see you."

"Wait what?"

"It's a really long story Quinn and before you hear it all I think you need your rest." Santana got up and instructed the blond to go to sleep. Quinn resisted but was beginning to feel the need for sleep overwhelm her. Santana waited until the other girl had drifted off before she left the room.

#%$#%$#%$#%$

Back in the waiting room, Rachel began pacing. She needed to see Quinn. She needed her to know everything. Her stomach was starting to hurt her but she ignored the pain. Santana reappeared at the end of the hall and Rachel almost knocked her over.

"How is she? Can I see her? Is she okay?"

Santana placed two hands on Rachel's shoulders to hold her off. "Calm down Berry. She is going to be okay, but not yet."

Rachel sighed and turned around to sit down next to Brittany. Santana saw something dark on the brunettes pants. "Uh Rachel I thought you were pregnant?" Rachel looked at Santana as if she was crazy. "What are you talking about?"

"On your pants..there's blood."

Rachel reached a hand around and felt the warm liquid. The pains in her stomach were now becoming unbearable. She passed out and fell onto the chair in front of her. Immediately nurses ran over to assist the girl. Santana had no idea what just happened. She tried to ask questions but the women ignored her. Rachel was then rushed down the hallway by two nurses.

Sue came around the corner, wondering what all the commotion was about. She raised her eye brows at Santana as she caught a glimpse of Rachel being brought down the hallway.

"Sh-she had blood on her and passed out. They wouldn't tell me anything!" Santana was practically hysterical at this point and Brittany was doing her best to comfort her. Sue processed all the information that Santana had given her and came to the only conclusion she could think of: miscarriage


	17. Chapter 17

**So, this is the last chapter. I know it's short and doesn't entirely do any justice to the rest of the story. I enjoyed writing this piece but I kind of lost inspiration along the way. You guys were all very motivating and I appreciate every single review and alert. I have an idea for another story so I hope you check it out if you manage to stumble across it in the future. Thank you all for following this story. Don't hate me for my lame attempt to end it!**

Quinn woke up and was annoyed when she noticed another person occupied the bed next to her. She wanted to have some privacy while dealing with the uselessness of her legs and entire lower body. She figured that visiting hours were over since Burt and Kurt were nowhere to be found. Her stomach began to rumble so she pressed the button to call a nurse in. They brought her dinner and went to check on the other patient in the room. Quinn focused her attention on the food in front of her, trying to figure out how to stomach it. Her head immediately turned when she heard the voice of the person next to her.

"Ra-Rachel?"

The brunette turned and looked at Quinn with the same shock apparent on both of their faces. The nurse smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"You two know each other? Well isn't that a coincidence." She walked out of the room with the same smile in place. Quinn watched her leave, afraid to look at the other girl. Rachel felt the same timidness and kept quiet. Eventually the silence was overbearing and Quinn couldn't handle it anymore.

"What are you doing here?"

Rachel was taken back by the bitterness in Quinn's tone but remembered she still didn't know about everything. Rachel had a hard time answering Quinn's question because she didn't want to acknowledge what had happened. As soon as Santana noticed the blood on her pants, Rachel knew it was a miscarriage. She had been feeling weird all day and the pain in her stomach was something she had never felt before.

"I had a miscarriage." She said it so quietly that Quinn swore she heard it wrong. The soft whimpers coming from Rachel assured Quinn that it was true.

"Rachel I'm so sorry." She wanted to get up and hug the brunette but that was impossible in her current condition. Rachel looked at the blond and tried to smile. "No Quinn, I am sorry."

"It's okay Rachel. I know you love Finn and he was the best choice to be in your life."

"No you don't understand."

Quinn frowned at the confusion Rachel was creating. The brunette continued, "It was all a set up. He told me if I left you it would protect you." The pieces started to click for Quinn and she began to cry. She had spent so much time being angry with Rachel when all this time she was doing it to protect the girl from Finn's threats and her father. Now look where it got them both. Quinn took a risk and asked Rachel to join her in her bed. The brunette was only hooked up to one IV so they were able to maneuver it over to Quinn's side of the room. Rachel laid beside Quinn and they relished in each others presence.

Softly Quinn whispered, "I've missed you so much."

Rachel kissed the blond and they both drifted off into a calm sleep.

#%$#%$#%$#%$

**Six Months Later…**

Quinn was getting the hang of her wheelchair. At times it was a barrier but her friends and family helped her to adjust. After she was allowed to leave the hospital everything happened so fast. She was summoned to court to testify against her father and Finn. They both were locked up for a very long time. She was beginning to feel safe again, but it was still hard to sleep at night.

She was happy to be back in a relationship with Rachel. Things were finally becoming normal again. Although she couldn't walk, Rachel did everything she could to accommodate her girl friend. Quinn was grateful for all she had and was ready to face the future with everyone she loved there to help her along the way.


End file.
